


Him and I

by Vampire28



Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Declan Harp - Freeform, F/M, Frontier, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire28/pseuds/Vampire28
Summary: After loosing their son, Declan Harp and Anna Harp seek revenge on the Red Coats that killed him. Fighting the Red Coats and avoiding death, it's hard to find love in the middle of it all. For Declan and Anna, it's like breathing. Follow their adventures and their love story.Follows Frontier Netflix Show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Declan and Anna have been married for a couple of years and lost their three year old son. Anna is Grace Emberly's half-sister. Hope you like the story!

The night takes over the woods like fire does to a leaf, over powering it until it falls. The only relief that seems to be found is the small camp fires that give light to set up tents and Red Coat men.

It took no genius, at the first sight of Declan Harp, that many would die that night. And many had.

Three men, soldiers, knelt on their knees in front of one of their tents. The fire near them gave their bloody faces light, showing the fear in them.

Harp stood behind the men, sharpening a long curvy knife. The noise echoed in the men’s ears, please for mercy chirping through their lips. This was one of my favorite parts, the kill.

My own knife was yanked out of a Red Coat, not too far off from the three tied up soldiers. His body laid to the ground, blood overpowering his lower abdomen and stomach. The knife I held stiffly in my hand was swiped over the chest of the soldier, cleaning in blade.

My clothing was simple, blending in with the darkness.

I wore black, leather boots, worn out from the days of walking and muddy from the fallen ran. Tight black pants overcame my legs, the cold winter not yet bringing to life a long skirt that was ripped down the middle. My top half held many layers, especially in the winter. A tight black shirt, the sleeves cut off and pinned together sat on my bare half. Above that was a silk, baggy shirt, covered by a white button up shirt. When Winter would come, a fur jacket would sit over it, but with Winter not yet here, a black, silk jacket would hang over it, the neck the only fur of it.

Many years ago, I came to the habit of cutting my brown hair short, something that Harp seemed to like. Though it wasn’t usually for a women to do that, I found it much easier to handle.

Though I’d never do the same with Harp’s.

The slashing of throats were heard, followed by the screams of another as his back was repeatedly stabbed.

My boots carried me over to the third man, my head tilting slightly to the side as I looked down at his shaking body. My hand roughly grabbed his jaw, tilting it upward to face me. A smirk played on my lips before I grunted and repeatedly stabbed the man’s chest, his screams echoing in my ears.

I released his head, taking a step back and watching as his body joined the rest. My head looked up, meeting Declan’s brown and blue eyes that watched me with a smiling smirk.  
My head turned, looking around as the Black Wolf Company either finished killing off the rest of started to pack up the Red Coats things. “Take the guns, pelts, powders and supplies! Leave nothing!” I yelled, stepping over the dead soldier’s body.

Declan joined me, his hand lightly finding its way around my waste. His head tilted down to whisper something in my ear but was stopped when Samoset, a close friend of ours, appeared out of the dark woods with a Red Coat tied up in his hands.

Both of us turned, looking to Samoset and the young Soldier. “I found him hiding,” Samoset said as Declan walked over to the boy, looking him over. What a coward.

“Do you know who I am, boy?” Declan asked, his voice strong and powerful like his statue.

Though the boy spoke with fear in his voice, he seemed to try to overcome it, “Declan Harp.”

“I want you to do me a favor. I want you to run on home and I want you to tell them. You tell them I'm here,” Declan grabbed the boy’s shoulder before throwing him to the ground. He turned to leave while the soldier scrambled to his feet and ran off.

Samoset watched the boy, as did I as he ran. “You're letting him live. Word will spread. They'll know this is you,” Samoset said, his voice speaking with age.

Declan watched for a moment, nodding as he said, “I'm counting on it.”

My body turned, walking over to one of the tents and disappearing inside. Immediately, my hands got to work on rolling the blankets and fur that sat inside. Though winter wasn’t here yet, the nights told you it would be here soon.

The sound of the flap to the tent opening and closing made it known that someone was inside. The feeling of someone tall and strong behind me made it known that it was Declan.

“Do you think it was a foolish idea, letting him go?” Declan asked, as if seeing if my mind would still speak truly to him.

Not looking at him, I said, “I think if you didn’t, men would come here, see what has happened, and assume it was you anyways.” It was true.

I stood, pilling the blankets and fur together on the ground before turning to face Declan. He watched me, my every movement like a predator does with his prey. But we were know predator and prey, but predator and predator.

His boots moved him over to me, his hands finding my waste as he looked down at me, my head just touching his chin.

“Your mind works in mysterious ways,” He whispered to me, making me blush slightly. It was true, my mind was a mystery, not even known by me fully. That was one thing that Declan Harp fell in love with.

“Well, my mind has many ideas,” I said, my hands finding their way around his neck. A smirk played on his lips, as if knowing what would eventually lead to that night. “I’d love to know some of those ideas.”

Even in the darkest of situations, even after just killing tons of men, we still find ways to live in the moment and love each other.

By the time morning had risen, we found ourselves back on the boats towards North America to make a trade. Declan and I left our boats early, letting the four Black Wolf Company members carry forth with the fur.

To no surprise, the short man we were coming to make a trade with was standing at the edge of the water, his gun out and aimed at the four men. His voice spoke quietly as he pretended to fire of at the men, his voice coming out, “Bang. Bang.”

Seconds after, my body came crashing down on his, my feet kicking his back so he’d drop his gun and land on the ground. He turned, stopping when my knife connected lightly with his neck, “Hello, Rivard,” I said with a smirk.

“Anna,” He said nervously, wondering if this would finally be the time that I killed him. “Right, right on time.”

I hold my smirk as I pull my knife away and take a few steps back, securing it in my hoister. Declan stood next to me, the fighting duo seeming to always stand next to each other.  
Rivard stood, wiggling his finger at me as he tried to smile through the fear, “Harp. I see why you picked this one. The fire burns in her like it does you,” He said, making Declan’s eyes squint in a studding matter at his old trading friend.

The four Black Wolf Company men rode their boats up to shore, unpacking the fur that was brought with them. Rivard sat himself on a fallen tree, pulling out the silver and pilling it in two rows next to him.

“Ah, these are spectacular quality! How many more of these are you able to get?”

“For you? None,” Declan said, his stance tall and strong as he stood, watching Rivard’s confused face.

Rivard looked to me, as if waiting for a small chuckle to leave my lips and say that we were kidding. My crossed arms said otherwise, worrying him slightly, “I'm confused. Perhaps you don't understand my French accent so well.”

“Oh, I understand you,” Declan said, leaning down and picking up the two rows of silver. He shoved one row into his pocket, handing the other to me. I pulled out a small bag, letting the silver fall into it before stuffing it back in it’s home near my breasts.

“Then why refuse a paying customer?”

“Well, that's a conversation I need to have with your employer,” Declan said, paying his attention fully on Rivard.

Rivard smiled nervously, “Ah, I work for no man. I work for the Fleur-de-lis.”

“You work for the highest bidder,” I said, pulling Rivard’s eyes to me. “Samuel Grant, a wealthy American new to Montreal.”

Looking between the two Harps, Rivard stuttered as he tried to explain. “Grant is one of several men with whom I do business.”

“We wanna meet him,” Declan said, needing not to explain that when he said we, he meant him and I.

A chuckle left Rivard’s lips, “No.” It stopped when he didn’t see us join him in the chuckle, his face falling with worry, “Why would you want such a thing?”

“Do not overestimate your standing. You're just the middleman,” Declan said, revealing that we were never coming here to trade furs with him.

Rivard looked between the two of us before shaking his head, looking off as he said, “I cannot do business like this.”

Declan shrugged, “I guess I'll take my business to one of your competitors.” He turned, only taking a couple of steps before Rivard quickly stopped him, my movements not yet starting. “No, okay, okay! I'll speak to Grant. I'll try to set up a meeting, but he's going to ask what you have to offer. This amount of furs will not be enough.”

Declan Harp’s eyes looked to the furs before looking at me, seeming to read my mind. He turned, facing Rivard once again, “The Lake Walker tribe.”

“The Cree? You have an agreement with them for trade?” Rivard asked, shocked.

“We will,” Declan nodded, making Rivard ponder the thought. We had already taken his money, so there was no need to try and turn it down. He stood, sighing slightly, “Fine. But if you cut me out of this, you…” He started, taking a few steps towards Declan who took a couple of steps back. This action made Rivard quickly cower back and choose his next words carefully, “You will, uh, very badly hurt my feeling.”

Leaning in, Declan said, “Set it up, Rivard.” He turned, helping the men with the fur while I made my way back over to Rivard. His relaxed position changed when I got closer, his eyes watching me fearfully.

My hand tossed something to him, his hands catching it to find a piece of silver in it.

“For your troubles,” I said before turning and helping the men.

We found our way through water, woods, and back trails to the woods near Fort James. Though it was still far away, it was a perfect place to hold up, set up camp, and rest.  
Some of our men, led by a friend, Sokanon went out to keep watch. The rest stayed to rest or eat. Declan and our friend Dimanche were skinning a deer while I was near them, sharpening any knives or weapons that had grown dull from our long travels.

The morning had risen once again when Sokanon returned. Only, she did not return empty handed. Two men, tied by their hands, was pushed to follow before eventually stopping near us.

My motions stopped, my eyes looking over the two men. One, the oldest was a Priest. The second, a young boy with raven black hair.

When Sokanon walked over to Declan, my feet stood me up and walked over to them.

“I found them in the bush. Three soldiers, dead,” She whispered to us. That was all the information we needed from her before Declan glanced at the two men. I watched as he turned, walking over to them before stopping near them. My feet kept me still, my ears picking up my husband’s voice.

“Why were you with English soldiers?”

The Priest spoke, nervous and fearful while still keeping a smiling face, “I had nothing to do with those hateful pigs. Their leader threatened to kill me. I, I just want to be paid as per my contract with young Michael here and I'll be on my way.”

Dimanche spoke up next to me, his face hard and angry, “You're not going anywhere, Priest.”

It was true, the chances were that Declan would kill the Priest or send him out to deliver a message. But he already did the second one weeks ago.

The young boy, who I resumed was Michael, said, “The soldiers found us wandering in the wilderness, lost. They were gonna take us back to the fort.”

“And why were you wandering in the wilderness?” I asked, making the two men stretch to look behind Declan, at me. My arms crossed, my eyes watching them closely, waiting for a movement to determine whether they were killers or people arriving in the wrong place.

Michael looked to Declan, “I was looking for you. I want to make my fortune in the fur trade and I hear you're the man to help me do it.”

Declan’s patience was never high, and the way he circled the two made it known. “You're gonna have to do better than that, lad.” He suddenly stopped in front of the Priest, his head gesturing to him in disgust, “Why are you with this Priest?”

“I hired him as my guide but I learned he was lying to me - and had no intention of helping me.”

The Priest quickly objected, speaking quickly, “No, Michael, that is not completely true.” He looked to Declan, a somewhat pleading voice, “Mr. Harp, I am a man of many contacts. Many of them are great suppliers of fur. I could easily connect you to them upon my return to civilization, of course.”

Dimanche spoke up once again, “I know this one. He's a loudmouth drunk. He can't be trusted.”

Laughing nervously, the Priest looked to Dimanche, “You're right, that's me…” He quickly changed people and looked to Declan, “But I, but I can change. I'm better than that, you'll see. What better place to turn over a new leaf than here?”

Dimanche moved quickly, his voice following as he grabbed the Priest by the neck and yanked him back, “He needs to die.”

The Priest gasped, speaking quickly, “Harp, I am a man of divine provenance! Keeping me in your company will put God on your side!”

“We haven’t been on God’s side in a long time. I don’t think he’ll be welcoming us any time soon,” I stated.

Michael, looking between his friend and Declan quickly yelled, “You can't just kill him! I won't let you kill him!” He tried to chase after the Priest but only gets a couple of steps in before Declan grabs him and yanks him back in front of him. He puts his bloody hands on Michael’s face, revealing the fear in his eyes.

“You watch, boy! Take 'em both!” He throws Michael to the ground, turning to return to his deer. He suddenly stops as my arms lower and my mouth drops slightly in shock when Michael quickly yells in a struggle, “I have information on Lord Benton! I have information on Lord Benton!”

Declan wastes no time yelling at the two men that were ready to drag Michael away to stop. I starred at the boy before my eyes moved to Declan, the look of anger mixed with revenge in them.

I watched my husband as he quickly turned on his heels and over to Michael, kneeling in front of him. “All right, boy, you have my attention. Tell me about Benton or join the Priest.”


	2. Chapter 2

Michael and the Priest were tied up on two large pole like sticks. Ropes circled their bodies, keeping them in place.

It didn’t take long before Declan ordered everyone to pack up and get ready to move out. The deer was ripped of its fur and meat, leaving the carcass behind.

Declan had a plain and, though I didn’t know what it entirely was, it was my job to trust him. He made his way over to the small fire that still lit itself near Michael and the Priest. “Mr. Harp. Mr. Harp, have, have mercy on a poor Priest! Maybe just a drop of wine?” Dimanche and Samoset joined us, Dimanche not waiting to waste a slap on the Priest.

In seconds, Samoset had the ropes cut and the two proceeded to haul him off. His fearful voice, thinking that this might be the end, rained down. “Just a minute! Wait, no, no! No!”

My eyes watched the two carry the Priest off, my knees kneeling next to Declan who now scorched his knife over the flames of the fire.

“Let me guess, scaring him into the truth?” I whispered to Declan, making him look at me and smirk slightly. “You know me all too well.”

That was true.

Before I could respond or enjoy smirking smile Declan gave to me, Michael spoke up, ruining it all. “He's sufferin' lack of drink. If you kill him you'd just be doing him a favor. I told ya, I'm here to make my fortune. I have many skills. I'm a quick learner. I can help ya. You wouldn't hurt a fellow Irishman, would you?”

Declan looked at Michael, his hand still twisting the blade over the fire, “Do I look like an Irishman to you?”

“I was told your father was.”

“Were you told I was raised by a Cree mother?” Declan asked, Michael not answering. Clearly, he didn’t know.

Finally, Michael’s eyes moved to the blade, a nervous smile collecting on his face. “Whatcha doin' there?”

I couldn’t help but smirk slightly at the nerves that overtook his tone. Declan’s face joined mine as he said, “Can't rush a thing like this, skin won't peel right, ruins the hide.”

Declan stands up, causing Michael to struggle against the ropes. “Oh Jesus! I've told you everythin'. I swear, the truth!”

Stopping right in front of Michael, Declan held his blade up to show Michael. His voice didn’t stop the questioning, “What's your connection with Lord Benton?”

“Nothin'. I told ya I came over on his ship. He hates your guts. Wants you and your wife dead. That's all I know, that's…” His voice was cut short when Declan lightly laid his blade on Michael shoulder blade, creating a small burn. That was enough to get the true answer, though I have no doubt that some of what he said before wasn’t true.

“All right! I made a deal with him! I made a deal with him! He made me an offer, he said, he said I needed to come find ya, Declan Harp. He said I had to tell him where you were and how many people was here.”

Declan turned his head slightly, holding his determined, annoyed face, “And what did he tell you about me?”

“That you worked together. That you had a disagreement. That you ran off with her,” His head nodded towards me, my knees still sitting on the ground while my eyes watched from afar. Declan glanced over his shoulder, in my direction before looking back at Michael, “And that you’ve both become wild.”

“And he offered you what? Money? Land?” Declan asked, but Michael was silent. This caused the blade to press against his skin again, making him speak up. “There's a girl! There's a girl! I love her. Her name is Clenna. Benton said he'd hang her if I didn't do it.”

That was it, that was the one right thing that Michael could have said to get Declan Harp to let him live. When it came to love or kids, it was a hard thing for Declan to just ignore it.

There was a pause, my eyes watching Declan’s back to see what he’d do next. As predicted, Declan circled Michael, stopping behind him. Michael freaked out, worried that he’d be killed from behind. Instead, the knife cut through the ropes like string, releasing Michael from the post.

“You trust Benton's word your girl's as good as dead,” Declan said, moving around Michael once again and heading towards me. “I hope you paddle better than you lie,” He yelled behind him.

I stood, joining Declan in the walk back to the canoes while Michael rubbed his wrist in shock.

We continued our journey until nightfall, camping out near the water. Declan created a fire for all of us, setting Michael and the Priest away from us to cuddle in the cold beach ground.

Even though they were a bit a ways, their voice could still be heard if you tuned into them. Declan just stared at the fire while Dimanche, Samoset, and Sokanon talked about what would happen once we made a deal with the Lake Walker Tribe. I listened in on Michael and the Priest.

“They're called the Black Wolf Company. They've been undercutting English businesses, murdering English soldiers,” The Priest said, describing what our group was called.

“His men, who are they?” Michael asked, clearly trying to understand more of who he was riding with.

The Priest lightly nodded over to us, seeming to be unaware of my listening ears. “Mostly metis and Scots. The women, his wife, she’s an Emberly. Or was until she married.”  
Michael’s voice filled with shock, “As in Grace Emberly?”

So, they’ve been to see my half-sister. Wonder if they got drunk there too?

The Priest, as if knowing how much it hated me when people just called us sisters, said, “Half-sisters.” He paused, seeming to let his words soak in before turning to a different subject. “The canoes are full of trade goods. My guess is we're on our way to the Lake Walkers. I suspect Harp wants their trade, along with everyone else.”

Smart man.

“Do you think he's gonna kill us?” Michael asked as my attention subsided. I reached over, ripping off a piece of the deer Declan had cut down just only a night ago. Two little pieces sat in my hand as my eyes glanced up at Declan, who watched me intently.

Standing up, I made my way over to the Priest and Michael, kneeling down between them. I turned to the Priest, handing him one of the pieces. He was hesitant at first, seeming to know my surprise kill of a reputation.

Eventually, he took it, saying, “Thank you kindly,” my attention then turning to Michael. I handed him a piece, his hands quickly taking it and thanking me, “Thank you. I'm starved.”

There was a pause, my eyes watching Michael closely. His eyes would wonder to me, his nerves rising to the surface.

When I talked, I didn’t miss the Priest jump a bit behind me. “Tell me, what stories do you hear about us?”

Michael looked to the Priest as if he needed the okay to speak from him. Then his eyes, only seconds later, looked back to me. “Not much, in all honesty. From what I’ve been told, you and Harp met awhile back. Fell in love instantly. I’ve heard some say that you’re the only thing that Declan Harp has ever loved.”

My eyes look towards the ground, my heart lightly skipping a beat. Of course, everyone would rather forget our son that was taken from us. If Declan Harp loved anything more than me, it was our son. But, the world would rather forget that little detail.

“Not always,” I said, my knees pushing me up to my feet before I turned to walk back to the warm fire. I could over hear Michael whisper something to the Priest, my ears hearing it as, “That girl scares the crap out of me.”

Declan must have heard something different or predicted something else because in seconds he had removed himself from his spot and fast walked over to Michael. “What did you say about my wife?” Declan half yelled, his fist wrapping itself around Michael’s shirt and lifting him up off the ground.

“Nothin’, I said nothin…’” Michael stammered.

My voice came out strong behind him, my tone matching from the night we killed those red coats. “Declan! He’s fine,” I said, but Declan didn’t budge. I could see his eyes looking over Michael, debating something in his head before dropping him to the ground.

Declan quickly turned and walked away, my eyes watching him intensely while his only glanced at me. He returned to the fire, my feet ready to carry me when I heard the Priest speak to Michael.

“Should’ve warned you. He’s very protective of his women.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Michael said, his voice low and almost unheard.

By morning, we climbed back into the canoes, Michael joining Declan and I while the Priest road with Dimanche, Samoset, and Sokanon.

Michael sat quietly, watching Declan and I row our way into the direction of the Lake Walker’s Tribe. He would take turns when one of us decided to stop and rest. Or when we just wanted to see him struggle a bit.

“So, uh, how did you two meet?” Michael asked, his hands still tied together, sitting in his lap.

“What? Benton didn’t tell you? It’s his favorite story,” Declan said, clearly sarcastic with his words. Benton hated me, so of course when Declan met me, there wasn’t much love.  
Shaking his head, Michael said, “No. Nothin’.”

“Long story short,” I said, continuing to pay attention to the rows. “We met at the Ale House. He was a returning customer, and I was a returning trickster.”

“Trickster?” Michael asked, clearly not understanding what that word meant. I couldn’t help but laugh at his stupidity. “A trickster is someone that tricks people into giving up more money than normal while making them think their giving up less. That’s why, when I got into the fur trading business, I was so good at it.”

Michael nodded, seeming to understand it more. He shrugged slightly though, “So, you tricked him or something?”

I heard Declan scuff behind me, making me smirk slightly and turn to look back at him. “Quite the opposite,” Declan said, look off at Samoset’s canoe.

I continued the little story, “He sat down in front of me, said he wanted to negotiate. Let’s just say at the end of the conversation, I had met my match. But that was before I even knew his name.”

“How’d you learn his name?” Michael asked?

“A bar fight,” I simple said, making Michael’s mouth drop slightly as he said, “Oh.” I smirked slightly, watching as Michael’s posture changed slightly. Declan must have caught this action because he chuckled slightly behind me, amused.

Once we arrived to the Lake Walkers Camp, Dimanche and Sokanon started to unload our offerings to the Lake Walkers. Samoset stood by the Priest and Michael, watching over them, while Declan and I met with the Chief.

“We are honored to be here. These gifts extend our wishes for your prosperity,” Declan said gesturing to the guns, fur, and lanterns laid near them.

The Chief looked towards the man next to her, Machk, giving him a small nod. The Chief turns and walks inside the large tent while Machk quickly pointed to the two of us before nodding for us to join them.

The four of us sit around a fire burning inside, Declan and I on one side while the Chief and Machk sit on the other.

“The muskets that we brought are well made. Flints that won't freeze in the snow,” Declan explained.

The Chief seemed to pause, hearing our words but not addressing them. “You've been killing English soldiers. We hear you're consumed by a blood rage.”

“I have enemies, yes, but I'm consumed by no rage,” Declan said plainly, not wanting them to think otherwise.

My eyes watch the Chief as she stares at me, Machk speaking to her in Cree. In my journey’s with Declan, I’ve managed to only pick up a few understanding words. Most, are words that we’d need to understand in a trade.

Seconds before another word could be said, the Chief holds up her hand and silences Machk who seems to sigh in annoyance. Her eyes never left me as she lowered her hand and nodded to my neck, “What is that, that hangs around your neck?”

At first, I reach up, feeling the man made necklace around my neck. It was a necklace that Declan’s Cree mother made for him, telling him to give it to the first girl he married. When we did get married, it was the Cree’s who married us, Declan using this necklace as a sign of our marriage.

It had different color beads leading to a dream catcher that was also made of beads.

“A necklace made by my husband’s Cree mother. She stated to him to give it to the first girl he ever married.”

The Chief seemed to smile slightly, leaning forward a bit and holding out her hand. My eyes turn to Declan for a minute before looking back to the Chief. I reach up and slip the necklace off before handing it to her. She takes it, examining it before handing it back where it rested over my neck.

“You have come a great distance, but now's not the time to be talking about trade,” The Chief said, worrying Declan and I. We both look at each other before I quickly said, “Have we offended you?”

Shaking her head, the Chief eased us by saying, “No.” But when a distressed sigh left her lips, we grew worried again. “My grandson's been taken, his friend's been shot.”

“By whom?” Declan asks? All the Chief does is look at him, a look that answered our question and explained why she mentioned the Red Coats. Declan grunted slightly before asking, “Your grandson, what is his name?”

“Kitchi. He's merely a boy,” The Chief said.

Declan looked at me, waiting for me to give the call. He had given me so much power that sometimes I wasn’t used to it.

I nodded, making Declan turn and look at the Chief, “I will make you this promise. If he is alive, I will find him. I will bring him home to you. My word is good.”

The Chief nods to us as Declan and I stand, leaving the tent. With one nod from Declan towards Sokanon, Dimanche, and Samoset they were rushing to get ready to go. We filled them quick on the new mission, none of them lagging away from their words.

“It was Benton who did this, I'm sure of it,” Samoset, thinking the same as us. He stood near the canoes with Sokanon while Dimanche continued to hand them things. Michael and the Priest stood near us, whispering to each other as we talked.

Dimanche spoke next, “He's a fool. He thinks he can intimidate these people into trade.”

My eyes looked to Declan who stood next to me, “You think the boy's alive?”

His eyes moved me to me, his voice not wavering, “He's no good to anyone dead.”

“I've seen the English do this before. Take a prisoner and then threaten to hang them to motivate trade negotiations,” Samoset said.

Michael suddenly took a step towards us, speaking up, “I don't think it was Benton.” Dimanche didn’t appreciate this and was quick to snap at him, “Be quiet, boy.”

Declan eyed Dimanche, “No. Let him speak,” our attention turned on the boy.

“All he thinks about is killing you and your wife. How many other companies want to trade with the Lake Walkers? Any one of 'em could have taken the boy.”

Though he had a point, it was hard to think that it could be anyone else.

Keeping Michael’s thoughts in mind, Declan said, “Well, we're going to be the ones that find Kitchi. It's the only way to secure their trade. We're going to Fort James.”

“Excellent choice! Right behind you,” the Priest was quick to say, making his way over to the canoes. My own body moved over to Michael, my hand laying on his shoulder, “It seems you're still with us.” I pushed him towards the canoes, watching as he stumbled slightly before settling in.

My feet carried me next to Declan, looking over the water. “So much for never going back,” I said, making Declan only hum in agreement. He lightly placed his hand on my back, rubbing it only for a second before we both climbed onto the canoe and headed down the river.

When night arrived, we had hit Fort James, all of us creeping in the shadows. Declan lead the way, sticking close to the buildings.

A fire crackled near us, next to one of the buildings. My head turned to Dimanche, Michael, Sokanon, and the Priest, “Stay by the fire. We’ll be back soon.” They nodded, rushing off to the fire.

My eyes looked to Samoset and Declan, “I’ll talk to her. See what can be learned about Kitchi. Samoset will wait inside, Declan, you wait in the back, just in case.”

They both nodded, taking their lead while I headed inside the building called The Ale House. Seconds into gathering in, the sound of loud drunk men were heard. Beer and other alcohols clashed together in joy, no one seeming to know my presence.

As I made my way up to the bar, I saw the red haired girl look up, her mouth dropping slightly in shock.

“Hello, Grace,” I said, making her head quickly look around. She sat a half filled up down on the counter before nodding towards the back. She moved towards the door while my hand gripped the glass in front of me, downing it before following her.

The second the curtain closed behind me, Grace didn’t waste a second. “Christ, Anna, it's not safe for you here.”

“I need to talk to you,” I said, making her eyes look me over. “Where have you been?” She asked, holding her sisterly love somewhere in her words. I didn’t want to waste time with her love, getting right to the point. “I need information.”

Grace’s mouth dropped in shock, “Are you serious? I've not seen you in almost a year.”

I sighed, looking around before stopping on her, “Same old, same old. Now, I need information.”

She shook her head, “Not for nothin’, I won’t.”

Shaking my head, done with this back and forth, I turned, ready to walk out, “This was a mistake.” In seconds, Grace’s hand gripped my arm, stopping me, “No wait!” She paused, releasing me when she realized I wasn’t going anywhere. “Tell me why you're here.”

“There's a Lake Walker boy named Kitchi. He was taken captive. Do you know anything about it?”

“He was here a few nights ago,” Grace nodded, still struggling with the fact that her sister was actually standing in front of her. “And?” I asked, needing her to continue. She shrugged, “Well, his wounds were festerin'. I kept him hidden here, took care of him until his fever broke.”

I asked, “Who brought him in?”

“Cedric Brown. He stole the boy,” She said, making me study her for a minute. “Not Benton?” I asked, making her shake her head. “No, Cedric first. Then Benton's man, Chesterfield came along and took him.”

I knew it, I knew Benton had to have had a part in this. One way or another.

Continuing to ask questions, I asked, “And where are they holdin' him now? Where's the boy?”

Grace paused, lightly shaking her head, “Ana, you can't keep chasing him.”

“Where's the boy, Grace?” I asked again, my voice a bit more demanding.

She still didn’t budge. “Look, I know you and Declan have been through hell, but you shouldn’t do this. It won’t fix anything.”

Now I was angry and annoyed, a match that was never good when it came to me. My feet took a step closer, my voice showing my emotions. “He killed my son, Grace. And after I told you, you didn’t even shed a tear. Now, one way or another I’m going to find out where he’s at. And you can stand here and watch people die, or you can tell me where’s he at.”

Grace paused, sucking in my words with a breath before whispering, “The Governor’s house, edge of town.”

I nod to her, the closes thing to a thank you I could give her at the moment. My body turned, ready to leave the back and join the drinks once again. But Grace’s voice stopped me, “Anna. Tell Declan I say hi.”

Though in pass, whenever she’d say that, she never wavered from a sarcastic tone. But this time, it seem true and real. Like the years that had passed had finally made her realize what she had lost and she wanted it back.

My head didn’t nod and no words left as I stared at her. Finally, I turned and left the back, joining Samoset who had taken his place next to the door. At the sight of me, he quickly opened the door and joined me back outside in the cool air.

Declan caught our figures and left the back entrance way, joining us by the fire. The first thing I caught sight of was that the Priest was gone.  
Good riddance.

“Kitchi is being kept in the Governor's house, edge of town,” I said as Declan joined us. They all nod, getting up from the ground and reading to move.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, familiarized with it. My head turned, jumping slightly when my body was right and it was Declan. “Are you alright?” He asked, knowing that the feelings my sister and I had for each other was strained.

“I’m fine,” I said, giving him a reassuring nod before leaving the fire.

The dark woods hid our figures as we made our way towards the Governor’s house. Some rocks helped us with our hide, blocking the world from us but not us from the world.  
Two guards stood outside of the Governor’s house, some of the windows lit up while others remand dark.

Sokanon was the first to speak up, holding his voice in a whisper, “That's where they're keeping the boy? Do we know where? What room?”

“No,” I said plainly, my eyes tracing around the house in hope of finding something. But nothing stood out to me.

“Cellar maybe? He'll be tied up, under guard,” Declan seemed to join me in my thoughts. His eyes looked around for a possible cellar but none seemed to stand out, out front.  
Sokanon looked to Samoset, “How many soldiers?”

“Ten, fifteen.”

“At least,” Dimanche added, his angry look seeming to never change. He reminded me of Declan and I, graving for revenge. Only his angry face just happened to be his actual face.  
Michael nodded, pointing towards the door, “Look.” All of our eyes went towards the door, a figure walking towards it. When his hood fell I felt my body tense and my hands grip into fists just at the sight.

“Benton,” Declan whispered next to me, his body seeming to do the same. Everyone turned to look at Declan and I, waiting to get the call. But our eyes didn’t leave Benton until he had disappeared inside.

Declan took control this time. “We use knives. Go room by room, slit their throats as they sleep.”

Dimanche shook his head, “Too dangerous. We're too outnumbered. We should wait, keep watch, see if we can catch a glimpse of Kitchi.”

“I have an idea,” Michael piped in, angering Dimanche once again, “Quiet, boy.”

Declan stopped him, “No, go on.” We watched Michael as he looked around before shrugging and speaking. “I walk through the front door. I'm returnin' from the wild, I'm there to see Lord Benton. I'll tell him that I've worked my way into your trust but I don't know much, and you're expecting me back in the morning.”

“And in the meantime?” Samoset asked?

“I'm desperate for a proper bed and a decent meal. I'll ask if I can stay the night. When all is quiet, they're all asleep I let you in,” Michael said. As much as I still wavered on this kid, he had a good plan. Just as long as he didn’t fuck it all up and turn us in.

Dimanche shook his head, “It's too risky.”

I smirked slightly, looking past everyone towards Dimanche. “And when have we ever been ones to turn something down because it’s risky?” Dimanche grumbled something as he looked away, taking my point.

Declan nodded, looking towards the boy, “All right, Michael Smyth. Let's see how you do when the wind picks up.”

Michael nods before making his way out of the woods, stumbling a bit.

“If this kid is going to stick with us, he’s going to need some practice,” I said towards my husband, my eyes watching Michael. The guards stopped him but with just a drop of his name, he was let in the front door.

“Well then, I hope your prepared to train him,” Declan said, turning to look at me.

Quickly, my head turned to him, my face scrunching up, “Don’t expect me to teach him shit. I got my own things to worry about. Besides, I think Sokanon wouldn’t mind taking time out of her day to teach Michael and few, tricks,” I said, smirking as I looked over to her.

She glared at me, turning her head to look away in anger and annoyance. But she knew better than to just shoot anything back in front of Declan. But when Declan was away, I didn’t mind a little argument.

We sat and waited for Michael, the dark night bringing on the cold air. Winter was almost here, which meant that before we knew it there would be snow on the ground.

The sound of a small whistle was heard, making the five of us quickly look towards Benton’s house. Michael stood outside, motioning us to follow him.

Looks like he came through after all.

“'Round back there's two storehouses. The large one is full of men, maybe three or four. I think Kitchi's in the other one,” Michael stated to us.

Declan didn’t waste a second before asking, “How many men in the yard?”

“None. There's maybe eight in the house,” He said, making me wish that we would have gone into the house. With six of us, we easily could have taken them on. Once my eyes looked toward Declan, I knew the thought had ran across his mind as well.

I expected him to speak up and change the plan around, but instead Samoset spoke and destroyed that plan. “There's a garrison on the far side, another ten, twenty men. If an alarm is raised…” He starts, not needing to finish.

Declan looks around the corner, watching two men as they disappeared inside one of the storehouses. He turned back towards the group behind him, “Samoset, Michael, and Anna, you are with me.” He looked to Dimanche and Sokanon, “You two go to the well. You can see the entire property. You watch our backs. Move.”

Sokanon and Dimanche quickly turn back, heading off to the well while we moved on ahead. We stay close to the one Storehouse, Declan peeking through the window slightly before ducking down again.

A door sits right by us, if it opens then we’ll be caught for sure.

Samoset quickly makes his way towards the other side of the door, my feet following in pursuit. He grabs the handle of the door, looking towards Declan who takes ones last peak before nodding towards us. 

Swinging open the door, Samoset and I quickly step in while Declan throws a knife at one of the sitting soldiers. It pierces his skin and he drops to the ground with a thud. Two soldiers sit across from him, setting down their drinks in shock. Before they can react any further, Samoset and I go up behind them and cut their throats.

This is the way to do it; in, kill, and out.

We all turn back towards the door, Michael standing there with his mouth open in shock. Samoset moves past him, outside while I smirk and pat his cheek. “Keep your mouth closed, you’ll catch flies.” In seconds, his mouth snaps shut as he looks at me then the dead soldiers once again.

Now he can see what will happen if he sells us out.

The four of us move towards the other storehouse, the door securely locked up top. Declan doesn’t even have to reach to pull the lock down and swing open the door.

In seconds, the door is swung open and a boy, maybe a little younger then Michael, quickly cowers back in fear. At seeing this, I quickly step in, being the first, and calm him down. “Shh. It’s okay, it’s okay. We're here to take you home.”

My eyes look down, Declan’s doing the same as we see chains holding his feet and hands together. No wonder he didn’t run, he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

“We have to go back for a key,” Declan said, ready to turn and leave the storehouse.

“Wait,” Michael says, and moves into the small storehouse, “I can do it.”

Declan and I side step away, letting Michael bend down near Kitchi. He pulls something out of his pocket before starting to pick at the chains. In a minute tops he has the chains picked and rolled off of him.

Once the chains are off of him, Declan quickly swoops him up in his arms, turning, and running out of the storehouse. Michael, Samoset, and I join him, the woods seeming closer than before. My eyes catch sight of Sokanon and Dimanche, giving me hope that this was an easy rescue and we can secure the Lake Walker trade by nightfall tomorrow.

But, being a Harp, you never get that lucky.

One of the soldiers walked out of the Governor’s home, his eyes spotting us as we ran towards the woods. “Oi! Stop! They're takin' the boy!”

I heard Declan growl next to me, his body stopping as he stood Kitchi up on the ground. He looks to Sokanon, Michael, and Dimanche as he quickly yells, “Take him to the canoes!”

My body turns just in time for a soldier to run up to me with a knife in his hand. I quickly grab his wrist, twist it, and knee his stomach. He falls to his knees, giving me enough time to yank out my knife and stab him in the head.

Looking up, two soldiers are on Declan and Samoset while another readies his gun to shoot at me. Before he can shoot, I flip the knife in the air and throw it at the soldier. It sticks out of his neck, blood slowly pouring from it which makes his eyes go wide before he falls to the ground.

By the time I look over, Declan and Samoset have already killed their two men, leaving any red coats to be dead.

For a minute.

Another round of them, like Samoset had said before, came out from behind a corner, reading their guns to shoot at us.

Declan stretches out his arm, pushing Samoset and I towards the woods, “Let's go! Let's move! Samoset go, go, go!” We run into the woods just as the guns fire, another round being shot off again before we can even make it half in the woods.

My eyes look around, noticing Declan taking the lead while Samoset held his side, falling back. I quickly stop, turning to face him, before rushing towards him. I quickly wrap one of his arms around me before I help him limp towards the direction of the canoes.

The fire from Michael and Sokanon’s torches can be seen, creeping closer and closer to us as we move.

Once we’ve reached the opening, near the lake, Kitchi and Michael wait on one of the canoes. Dimanche is standing in front of one canoe while Sokanon stands next to him, and arrow at the ready.

“Declan! Declan!” I yell, causing Declan to stop and turn around. His feet immediately took a turn, rushing back towards Samoset and me. Samoset struggles to walk any further, the bullet wound on his side already bleeding through his layers and onto his hand.

“Samoset, hang on. I got ya,” Declan says as he rushes over and picks Samoset up. He hisses in pain, but Declan ignores it and rushes towards one of the canoes. I’m right by his side, already grabbing the canoes and readying them. The sound of soldiers are off in the distant, but with the two fires bringing us light, there is no doubt they’ll find us soon.  
Suddenly, Samoset lets out a yelp as Declan tries to lay him down in our canoe. “Ah don't! Stop. Stop!” Samoset quickly yells, causing Declan to stop and lay him on the sandy ground.

My eyes watch as Declan holds our friend close to him in his arms, “Look at me, Samoset! Samoset! Samoset!”

Samoset smiles as he looks up at my husband, “I am grateful, brother,” He chokes out. It took no genius to know what happened only minutes later. He sucked in his last breath, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the only sound that could be heard was Declan’s emotional cries of his best friend’s name.

Tears rushed to my own eyes, my hand covering my mouth to hold back a sob that threatened to leave.

Samoset was our friend, predicting many times since the beginning that Declan and I would be together. When it happened, he was right by our side. When our son died, he was at the ready to help us avenge our son.

Now, as quick as a bullet, he was gone, leaving us with only a lifeless, cold body to lay into the canoe and carry off.

We waited until mid-day the next day before we stopped near the woods and buried Samoset. Declan made it a point to take no help from anyone in digging and burying Samoset, not even letting me join him.

Sadness took over the group, no one saying a word. Even Michael and Kitchi, two people who barley new Samoset like Dimanche, Sokanon, Declan, and I did, were sad.  
Once the moment of silence had ran its course, Declan spoke up, “Let’s get Kitchi home.” He walked past Sokanon and Dimanche, ready to walk past me when I stopped him. I waited until everyone had turned and left the settled ground before I looked into my husband’s eyes.

“Samoset was a great man. Now he can join our son, share stories with him, and take care of him for us.”

Declan was quiet, his eyes looking towards the ground as his body tensed slightly. His body relaxed and I reached up and kissed his lips, his quickly returning the kiss before we pulled away.

We returned to the canoes and finished our journey down the river in silence.

As predicted, by mid-day we returned to the Lake Walkers Tribe with Kitchi hot on our side. Once into the camp, his grandmother wasted no time yelling out his name. Kitchi quickly ran towards his grandmother, calling out to her before embracing her in a hug.

The reunion was humble and loving.

Kitchi pulled away from his grandmother, speaking to her for a moment before taking a step away. Declan and I walked up to her, hoping to hear that the trade was secure and life-lasting. We did, in a different way.

“What was his name?” The Chief asked us, looking at the two of us with sympathy.

Declan must have understood what she was saying because he answered with a sad tone, “Samoset.”

The Chief looked at us with sadness for a second before smiling and putting her hands on Declan and my’s outside arms. “He has begun the next stage of his walk. Come. Let's honor him.”

We turned and followed her, my mind wandering. Was all of this worth it, losing a friend just to get the Lake Walker’s army?

In some cases, like avenging our son and friend’s death, it was. In others, it seemed like only another disadvantage.

By night, Chief Kamenna prepared tents for us to sleep in, letting us stay there for the night. Declan and I laid down on some fur, his arm draped around me as we held each other close.

“Well, we’ve secured the trade with the Lake Walker Tribe. What is it that we do now?” I asked, moving my head to look up at Declan. His eyes stared up at the tent, but feeling me move slightly his eyes looked down at mine. A small smirk like smile played on his lips as he said, “I can think of a few things.”

I couldn’t help but smile, laughing slightly when he grabbed my waste and brought me up to sit on his lap. He smiled at my laughter, one of the things he loved most about me yet heard less from me.

He kissed me, my kiss returning to him.

A couple of hours later, I found myself asleep in Declan’s arms. The sudden sound of someone screaming made my eyes quickly open and sit up. Declan did the same, looking towards me like he was fearful that it was me screaming. When it was heard again, we quickly changed back into our clothes and left our tent.

Snow now covered the ground, falling in fast motions. Sticks of fires were made, showing the people as they ran around or cried over dead bodies.

Sokanon and Dimanche quickly rushed over to us, looks of worry on their faces. “Some of the Lake Walker people were killed during the night, including Kitchi,” Dimanche said to us, making my mouth drop slightly in shock.

“Michael is missing,” Sokanon said, making Declan and I turn to face her.

Once again, when you’re a Harp, you tend to get dealt a lot of shity cards.


	3. Chapter 3

Declan and I watch from the snowy woods, the day bringing light to the snow. The snow had finally stopped when we reached Michael and the three men that killed some of the Lake Walkers.

Dimanche and Sokanon waited in the woods with us, staying a little farther away in hopes of surprising them.

Michel knelt in the snow, his body shaking worst then the Earth does during an Earthquake. Thanks to the extra layers of fur on my body, I was as warm as the sun.

Two of the men argued over where to go next, completely unaware of us. Declan motioned for me to go around, making my head nod and my boots move quietly.

Once I was behind one of the men, I paused in the woods, watching as Declan stood and made his way out into the open. Michael quickly looked over to him, causing the three men to do the same. Two of them raised their guns while the middle one only smirked.

“Declan Harp. You mad bastard,” The middle man said.

“I'm here to negotiate for the hostage,” Declan said, his face not faltering from its determined look.

The middle man laughed, “Oh, there'll be no negotiation. On the ground, face down now.”

Declan smiled, chuckling slightly as he took a small step forward. His eye looked the men up and down before settling on their hats. “Those are pretty hats. If you release him to me I might let you keep yours.”

The middle man laughed, “You've got some stones, Harp, I'll give you that, but you're out of your fuckin' mind.”

“Dogs Wearin' hats.”

“Well, maybe you donna count so well, but you're badly outnumbered,” The middle man said, making me smirk.

Cautiously, I moved out from the woods, taking my spot behind one of the men. Suddenly, one of Sokanon’s arrows flew through the air, piercing the man near me in the chest. He collapsed, causing the man in front of me to glance over at him.

In seconds, I had a long scarf like piece of cloth around the man’s neck. I yanked on it, choking the man before I twisted the fabric. With one hard yank, I heard the snap of his neck and released the fabric, letting the man fall to the ground.

My eyes looked back up, noticing the arrow pierced man had stood up and was ready to charge for me. Before he could move, Michael wraps his tight up hand around the guy’s throat, trying to choke him.

Declan moved over, the middle man kneeling on the ground while Dimanche and Sokanon tied him up.

The arrow pierced man struggle in Michael’s arms, Michael ready to release. His eyes looked to me, struggling as he said, “You could help here, you know!”

Smirking and nodding towards the man, I said, “Looks to me like you’ve got it handled.”

Declan makes his way over, standing next to me as he smiles slightly. “That's it. Keep the pressure on, if you let him breathe you're right back at square one.”

Michael still struggles to knock the man unconscious, looking towards Declan, “Harp! Help!” But Declan doesn’t move, instead he studies Michael and asks him, “What would you do if we wasn't here?” His head nodded towards me as he spoke.

Looking to both of us, Michael squeezes harder, closing his eyes as he waited. A few seconds passed before the man fell limp in his arms. At the realization, Michael quickly pulls his arms away and lets the man fall to the ground with wide, shocked eyes.

“Oh God! Did I kill him?”

“No, no, no, he's just unconscious,” Declan reassures him as I moved forward and kneel besides the unconscious man. Yanking out my knife, I stab him in the head, twisting the blade before pulling it out.

Standing, I say, “Now he’s dead.” I catch Michael’s shock and fearful face as he looks at me.

Declan speaks up to Michael, “Are you hurt?” Though he asks the question, I can tell that even if Michael wasn’t he’d tell him to suck it up.

Michael hugged his body with his arms, shrugging slightly as he spoke with sarcasm and annoyance. “Oh no, I'm great. Just freesin’ to death. Thanks.”

“Go get yourself a coat. Go on, help yourself,” Declan says, motioning towards the broken neck man. Though Michael seems hesitant at first, he moves over to the man and pulls the coat off of him.

Declan makes his way over to the middle man who is on his knees, tide up. I follow close behind, keep my distance in wonder of what Declan might do.

“The Low River Company tartan. You work for Malcolm Brown?” The Low River man says nothing. “So you murder innocent Lake Walkers and take my man hostage?”

The Low River man’s expression changes to a smirk as he spits at Declan. I shake my head, crossing my arms as I say, “Oh, bad idea.”

Standing up straighter, Declan nods and takes the Low River’s man’s hat. He wipes his face before taking a step closer. His hand grip his knife, keeping it close to him as he yanks it out. The man lets out a blood curdling scream as his ear falls from the side of his face and onto the snowy ground.

“Perhaps you didn't hear me. I asked if you worked for Malcolm Brown.”

“Fuck you! Fuckin' bastard!” The Low River man yells as he holds his bloody head.

Declan punches the man, waiting until he’s fallen to the ground before pressing his boot to the side of his face. The man continues to yell out in pain and anger.

Dimanche moves forward a bit, “He murdered Kitchi. Kill him and let's get on with it.”

My husband shakes his head as he looks down at the man, “Oh no, I'm not gonna be killing you dog. You're gonna take me to Malcolm Brown. And I want some answers. Up dog!” He yanks the man up and pushes him towards an annoyed Dimanche.

I can see that Dimanche wants nothing more than to stab this man in the throat and be done with it. Predicting that this might happen, I take the Low River man from him and kneel him down on the ground in front of me.

Michael stands by me as Declan, Dimanche, and Sokanon talk near me. I pull out a piece of cloth, wrapping it around his head in hopes of stopping the bleeding and keeping him alive.

For now.

To no surprise, Dimanche wastes no time objecting to Declan’s plan. “Why go to Malcolm Brown? This is exactly the kind of reckless move that got Samoset killed.”

Declan glared at Dimanche, silencing him as he says, “Mind your tongue or I will cut it out.”

Sokanon quickly speaks up, “Why not go to Kamenna?”

Though it’s a good plan, it’s not ours. Declan looked towards her, “Machk will demand retaliation against the Brown brothers. He's probably already moving on the Low River camp.”

“Brown is our competition. Why not let the Lake Walkers destroy them?” Sokanon asked?

Michael spoke up next to me, looking at the small group while I finished tying the cloth. “'Cause that's what Benton wants. Right? If we're out here killing each other, it makes it that much easier for Benton to tighten his grip on controlling the trade.”

I nod, joining him, “The HBC is our common enemy. They have unlimited resources and if we are gonna take them and Benton down we're gonna need all the independent companies to work together.”

Declan ads on, “We have to stop this war between the Browns and the Lake Walkers before it happens. Let's go.”

My eyes look to Dimanche who still looks angry and annoyed, his eyes meeting mine. I don’t need to speak or motion for him to sigh and yank up the Low River man.

We start our journey to the Brown Brother’s Camp, hoping to get an explanation on what happened. The camp was immediately on alert when we entered, causing some who sat next to fires to quickly stand and ready their guns.

Declan, paying no attention to everyone’s actions, looked to one of the men, “Where is he?” Not wanting to start an argument that would lead him dead on the ground, the ma quickly nodded to a tent near us.

To no surprise, Declan looked to Michael and Sokanon, “Stay here. Stay alert.” They both nodded, excepting their roles while Declan and I made our way into the tent. Dimanche stood outside, holding the injured man while he waited for his call.

The second the tent flap opened and we entered, Malcom’s mouth stopped talking and his head turned towards us. A large map stood behind him, making me wonder what they all had planned.

“Well, if it isn’t my least two Harps in the flesh. You'd better tell me why the fuck you're walking around my camp like you own the fuckin' place,” Malcom cursed.

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” I asked, crossing my arms. Malcom glanced over at me, clearly wanting to shoot something back but hushed about it.

Declan moved backwards, opening the tent flap as he said, “Oh, I found this piece of shit and I thought you might want it back.” Dimanche took that as his call and shoved the man inside. I grab him, kicking his legs, pushing him to his knees in front of Malcom.

With one look, Malcom sighs and shakes his head, “MacLaughlan.”

“Does he work for you?” Declan asked, ready to start up a fight. But his words stopped the plans that circled in my head. “This fuckin' thief? I threw him and some other useless pricks like him out months ago. I'd sooner gut him than look at him. What did he do?”

“Attacked the Lake Walker village, half a dozen dead,” I said, making Malcom curse at MacLaughlan. He gripped the man’s jacket, “Jesus Christ. Fuckin' idiot!”

Declan pointed to the jacket he wore, “He's wearin' your colors.”

Malcom nodded, letting MacLaughlan go, “So that's why you're here, to accuse me of murder? Is that how you would do business, eh? Kill your suppliers?” He scuffs, “Don't be ridiculous, man.”

Within seconds, Declan shot back, “Yeah, well, your fuck head brother kidnapped one of them. Kitchi, The Okimaw's grandson? Held him hostage.”

Malcom looked at us shocked, this being news to him. “If Cedric had anythin' to do with this I'll personally rip him a new arse!”

“Cedric's dead. A man named Chesterfield, Lord Benton's right hand man,” Declan said.

Malcom looked more angry then sad, his exhale as sharp as a snake. “I'm gonna find this man Chesterfield, and when I'm finished with him there won't be a piece of bigger than my fist!”

“Get in line,” I mumbled, my head turning slightly to the side.

Declan took a step towards Malcom, “You got a bigger problem, Brown. The Lake Walkers are seeking retribution.”

Once again, Malcom swore up a storm, “I know nothing about no fuckin' attack! Why would I murder them? I need their fucking trade!” His eyes shifted from su to Maclaughlan, pointing to him, “You. Who told you to do it, hey?” He gives a fierce blow to the side of his face, knocking him down and kicking him as he continuously asked who hired him.

Finally, after the man was practically dead, Declan stepped in, “He's not gonna talk. You'll need to talk to the Lake Walkers. You tell them you didn't do this, otherwise who knows…” His words were cut when the booming of a musket shot was heard.

“Savages!” A man yelled outside as shouts, screams, and muskets booms were heard.

Quickly, all of us exited the tent, making our way over to Michael and Sokanon. “Lake Walkers, shooting from the forest!” Sokanon yelled over the booming.

Suddenly, the ground near us gets shot. It being so close that the dirt shot up and landed in my shoe. I jumped slightly, Declan quickly putting his arm on my waste, “Come on!” We quickly hide behind stacks of fur while Malcom grabbed a gun and started ordering his men.

Sokanon looked around before paying attention to Declan when he spoke, “He claims he didn't order the killings.”

“You believe him?”

“This is Benton's work. It's what he wants, us at each other's throats. We need proof for the Chief to stop Machk,” I said, keeping low. My eyes occasionally went to Michael and MacLaughlan who hide behind another stack of fur.

Sokanon stopped and thought for a second, her eyes following mine to MacLaughlan before speaking, “I could free MacLaughlan, let him escape and follow him. If we're right, he'll lead us straight to Benton.”

Declan nodded, “All right, do it. Take Michael with you.”

“He'll slow me down!” She shot back, clearly not excited to take an unexperienced person into the woods with her.

“So teach him. Dimanche, with me!” Declan shouted before standing up. I looked at Sokanon, smiling as I winked and said, “Good luck.” I stood up, quickly racing to join Declan who was headed towards a group of men, ready to fire. In one quick grip of one of their guns, Declan had yanked it away and threw it to the ground.

It seemed the second the gun hit the ground, the shooting stopped.

My eyes caught sight of Malcom who was walking towards us, looking pissed. My hand immediately sat on my knife, ready to pull out if need be. “Four men dead. All well trained, tough-as-nails highlanders,” Malcom said angrily.

“This is revenge,” Dimanche said to Malcom.

“I did nothin’. They are gonna fuckin' pay for this,” Malcom yelled in Dimanche’s face. He was pushing Dimanche’s limits, which were as clear as day when you looked at his face.

I spoke up, hoping to ease some of the tension, “You're in their territory and you're vastly outnumbered.”

“You don't know what my men are capable of,” Malcom shot at me.

“How quickly can they dig their own graves?” Dimanche shot, choosing words instead of fists. Malcom on the other hand decided to raise his fist, ready to strike. Before he could even swing his fist, Declan stopped him by putting a blade close to throat.

When Declan spoke, it shook Malcom’s bones, “This ends now. You are not getting into a war with Lake Walkers. I'm trying to help you.”

Malcom, struggling not to get cut, said, “Aye, that's what it feels like.”

“I'm offering you the opportunity to take revenge against the man who murdered your brother in cold blood. Chesterfield, the HBC, that is the real enemy.”

In seconds, Malcom pushed Declan away, taking a few steps back. Declan continued, “You will speak to the Okimaw. You will tell her that you did not attack her people and you will make peace. If you do not, you and your men will all die.”

Malcom glared at Declan, earning the glare back before he spat out, “Fine.” His body turned and he stomped away, clearly pissed.

Declan turned to Dimanche, “Help the men with the dead.”

“Harp-“

“Now!” He yelled, causing Dimanche to grow silent, biting his tongue before leaving.

My eyes went to Declan, studding his face before turning and walking away. My boots crunched in the snow as I made my way over to a small burning fire. At the sight of me, the two men that were there scurried away, leaving the space around it bare.

A piece of log sat near the fire, giving me a space for my butt.

The growing fire warmed my body the second I sat down, though the chill in the air still made my arms hug my body. 

I found my mind begin to wander as I stared into the fire, the piece of cloth around my neck hiding my lips. Though my son never left my mind, I seemed to find myself thinking deeper about him. His memory, after all this time, seemed to slowly drift away making me scared that I might one day forget about him.

The crunching sound of footsteps walking towards me, was heard. They were heavy, proving them to belong to a strong, beast like man. That was the giveaway, or maybe it was because I know my husband's footsteps.

"Are you cold?" Declan asked?

"No," I simple answered, stopping his movements right next to me. His body knelt down, his butt landing next to mine. Though I didn't look at him, my eyes still fixed on the fire, I knew his piercing brown eyes were looking at me. His mind probable searching for a reason of my distant mind.

He didn't need to wait too long.

“I can't picture him in our future,” I said, making Declan's muscles tense slightly. That didn't stop my words. "At one point, I could see my future, with him in it. What he'd say, what he'd do. Now, it's like his ghost has finally settled and now his face is gone from my mind. I can't put him in a place of our future. I can't picture what he'd say or do. All of it, it’s fading.”

Declan was quiet, his eyes shifting from me to the ground or fire. He understood, because he too was losing the face of our son. Though he was only a young boy when he was killed by the red coats, his actions and opinions had stood out to both of us.

Now, it was like we were losing him all over again, only this time our memories now cutting short as well.

When no more words were said, no response created, I decided that the fire had served it's purpose of warming me up. I stood, my body standing tall over the fire. I took one last glance at the fire before walking past Declan, ready to start my walk. 

My feet hadn't taken more than two steps past Declan when his hand suddenly reached out, grabbing my own. It made me stop, turn, and look at his eyes. The only time I saw the sadness in his eyes was when the talk of our son was brought up but, despite with me, he covered it up with anger.

It was no surprise yet somehow comforting when his hand lightly squeezed mine before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. He held it near his mouth for only a few seconds before lowering it, keeping a grip on it. I couldn't help but smile and squeeze his hand back. My other hand found it's way to his head, my lips kissing the top of it. An action I could only do when he sat and I stood.

He held my hand, smiling slightly when my lips touched his head before pulling away.

Drawing our attention from each other, Declan and I looked over to a rushing Michael and Sokanon. Once they reached us, our hands dropped and Declan stood.

“We were right. He went to a lean-to. Chesterfield was there. He paid him and then he shot him,” Sokanon explained to us.

“MacLaughlan's dead?” I asked, making Sokanon quickly nod while Michael added, “Chesterfield took the money back.”

“He didn't see you?” Declan asked, hoping that we wouldn’t have an encounter with Chesterfield until we were ready.

Sokanon shook her head, “He didn't, and we covered our tracks.”

Malcom’s voice came from behind Declan and I, making us turn to see him and Dimanche standing there. Apparently, they had been listening in on our conversation, “Chesterfield? He's the one that killed Cedric?”

“Benton's man,” Dimanche added, looking uneasy about the man. Since when has Dimanche been one to calm his anger rather than shoot it off?

Malcom quickly spoke up, “He could be the fuckin' King of England, I'm still gonna fuckin' murder him.”

Declan looked at Malcom, taking a step towards him. His voice was demanding, harsh as he said, “First you're gonna make peace with Kamenna. You'll come with us.” He turned and looked at Sokanon, “You'll tell them what you saw, okay?” She quickly nodded.

“Alright, let's go. Leave your weapons here,” I stated, making Dimanche look at me, frustrated. “If Machk is there-“

“We go in unarmed,” I half yelled at Dimanche, my own frustration with this man starting to show. “That's the only way that this works,” I said, quieting down a bit.

Declan looked at Michael, who seemed somewhat nervous. “Michael, you and Dimanche stay in the woods outside the Lake Walker village in case Machk or any of his other boys show up.”

My own eyes stayed on Dimanche, his glaring at me, testing me to add something. Me being me, I did, “You think you can do that, Dimanche?”

I wondered if Declan wasn’t there, what Dimanche really would have done. Probable start up a fight with me, maybe even shoot some harsh words back. Instead, he just glared at me, his teeth biting his tongue as he roughly bumped me on his walk away.

Michael hurried to join Dimanche while Sokanon, Declan, and I lead Malcom towards the Lake Walkers Camp.

We made our journey short, not wasting any times on stopes or breaks. It was important that we talk to the Chief as soon as possible before a fight breaks out and we lose their trust.

Dimanche and Michael kept watch near the outskirts of camp while the rest of us made out way into the camp sight. We wasted no time making out way over to the Chief’s tent, inviting ourselves inside. 

Immediately, the Chief stood up, looking at Sokanon, Declan, me, then stopping on Malcom. “Why have you brought him here?”

“We ask that you hear what he has to say,” I said, speaking calmly, yet not waving from a leadership voice.

The Chief looked at Malcom, seeming to study him before nodding for him to speak. He wasted no time in doing so, “What happened to your people was terrible and I'm sorry for it, but I had nothin' to do with it and anyone who says I did is a liar. I'm willin' to put the past behind me and look to the future. I suggest you do the same.”

I nod lightly to Sokanon who takes a step forward and speaks, “The man who killed your people, we followed him to Lord Benton, to his man.”

“You saw this?” She asked Sokanon.

She nodded, “He gave him money. He paid him to attack your village and murder your people.”

“Benton, not me,” Malcom quickly added, not wanting any unclear things being brought to mind.

The Chief looked back to Malcom, seeming to bring the past back to life. “And what of your brother, Cedric Brown? Attacking us, stole my grandson. Are those lies?”

Malcom looked to Declan, “Now why's she bringin' that up?” Before Declan could speak, Malcom turned and looked at the Chief, “That's got nothin' to do with this. My brother did a stupid thing without my knowledge or consent, but he paid for it. He's dead, like my men are dead, all right? You're not the only one who's been wronged!”

Declan quickly spoke up, grabbing Malcom shoulder roughly and turning him to look at him, “That's enough.”

“Why am I the one who has to grovel?”

It surprised us all when the Chief spoke up again, looking at the ground before looking at Malcom. “As painful as the death of my grandson is, I do wish to look to the future. I accept your brother acted without you.”

Malcom looked relieved as Declan spoke with a lighter tone, wanting this to end as badly as Malcom and the Chief did. “Malcom, you will make amends for what Cedric did. Gifts, offerings.” His eyes looked to the Chief, “Okimaw, will you accept peace?”

When she nods, there is a moment of relief and happiness. But as quickly as that comes, it’s taken from us when Machk enters. He rushes in with a couple men to follow.

“Machk!” the Chief says, stunned to see him show his face at a moment like this.

“This man killed our people. He must die.”

Malcom looked to Declan, Sokanon, and I, “I told you this was a bad fuckin' idea.”

Declan tried to calm Malcom down with a hand while he looked to Machk. “Our business is with Kamenna, not with you. We come unarmed and in good faith. We are guests.”

The Chief nodded, “He's right. You have blood on your hands!”

Machk didn’t silence his tongue, instead rose his voice like he had something to prove. “And you listen to Declan and Anna Harp, not the people! They demand justice, and this man, Malcolm Brown, must pay for what he has done.”

Everything happened so fast after that, my mind picking up every piece of it but not fully comprehending it until afterword’s. Declan was struck over the head, knocking him to his knees. Sokanon knelt by his side while Machk grabbed Malcom, putting a knife to his neck. My arms try to interfere but and stopped by one of the men, grabbing my arms and holding me back.

I struggle in his grip, but feeling the ache rush up my arms and into my shoulders, I stop and just glare at Machk.

“These people are under my protection! You must not betray that!” The Chief yelled at Machk.

Breathing heavily and standing up, Declan pointed over at me, “Let them go. You and I can settle this once and for all.”

“Why? When I can kill you all now?” Machk asks with an evil grin that is too similar to Bentons. I feel the grip on my arms tighten and I jump slightly in pain, grabbing Declan and the Chief’s attention.

The Chief looked to Machk, angrily and disappointed, “You say the people are with you. This is not the way we make our decisions. This is a decision for squaw! You're acting more like a European! If you let them go unharmed, I'll step aside. You can be Okimaw.”

Declan quickly speaks up, “Kamenna, you shouldn't do this.”

The Chief looked to Declan before looking back at Machk who is still holding a knife to Malcom’s neck. “I am good to my word,” She says after a moment.

Machk seemed to pause, looking at the Chief to see if it is really true. When he doesn’t see a waver in her face, he looks over to the man holding my arms and nods. I feel the grip on my arm released lightly before I’m roughly pushed in Sokanon and Declan direction.

I feel Declan’s arms as he catches me, keeping me close to him as Machk speaks. “As long as I am Okimaw, I will not allow the stench of you people near us. Get out!” He shoves Malcom towards the tent entrance, Sokanon quick to follow.

Declan and I stay in out spots, Declan glaring at Machk, “You won't be Okimaw for long.” With that, Declan and I turn and leave the tent, the cool air returning to any bare skin.

Well, so much for not wanting to lose their trust.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael, Sokanon, Dimanche, and I sat in the woods, a fire crackling by us.

Declan knelt to the side of us, absorbing the map her had tucked away. One his eyes finished looking it over, he stood up, turning to Dimanche, “Go to the camp, gather our men. We'll meet you in the town.”

Everyone stood up, my feet carrying me near Declan while Dimanche made it known in front of him. “Why are we going to fort James? Why do we not return to the Lake Walkers and fix this?”

“Because Machk is a fanatic and will never be our ally,” Declan said, making a correct point.

“I disagree. He sees you as a European, as a threat, Harp. I should go talk to him. I can gain his trust,” Dimanche objecting.

It took no genius to know that this conversation would either end in an argument or Declan silencing him. Either way, it wasn’t something that would go smoothly.

Sokanon spoke up, hoping to get through to her friend, “Dimanche, Machk would kill you.”

Declan nodded in agreement before carrying on, “Things have changed. We have lost our army, so we deal with Benton ourselves.”

Michael looked at him questionable, “So that's why we're going to Fort James?”

“Benton's surrounded by soldiers,” Sokanon spoke up next to Michael, starting to reveal that she thought this was crazy.

Hoping to show everyone that I stuck by Declan’s side, I spoke up. “Then we will kill his soldiers and then we will kill him.”

Dimanche looked between Declan and I like we had just said something crazy. “You're serious? He has eighty armed men. There are only five of us. Even with our entire company…”

“Go get our men and meet me in fort James,” Declan caught off. He was starting to get irritated with the back talk from Dimanche. And, if we’re being honest, so was I.

Declan went to turn away, only to stop when Dimanche spoke up again, “In spring, more ships will arrive full of Redcoats. This is a battle that can't be won.”

“Not necessarily,” Michael chirped in, gaining all of our attention. “A strike at the heart of the company would send a message that we are a serious threat, that the company's vulnerable.”

Dimanche’s face scrunched up in discus, gesturing to Michael. “When did this boy become one of us? We don't know him. He could slit our throats in our sleep.”

Looking to the boy, Declan asked, “You going to slit our throats, Michael?”

“Well, you never know,” Michael shrugged, saying it so casually that I couldn’t help but smile. Though, he said that he never knew, it was obvious he was just trying to lighten up the moment.

Dimanche shook his head, seeming to see that he was the only one ready to drop everything and walk away from this. When his eyes met Declan’s and the anger rose in them, I knew something was about to be said that we wouldn’t like. “This obsession you and Anna have with Benton, it got Samoset killed. It will get us killed!”

In second, I had my knife pulled, seeming to have my hand on it already. I grabbed Dimanche’s coat and slammed him up against a near-by tree. My knife held to his throat, my breath deep and quick as I glared into his eyes angry.

Sokanon spoke up, looking to Declan, “Harp! Stop her!”

I don’t move, waiting to see what my husband will do. But when he doesn’t do anything, I realize I have full control of the situation.

It’s no surprise that Dimanche glares at me as if I’m not the person holding his life in my hands. Either way, I shove him and pull my knife away, taking a few steps back, “You’d just be a waste of breathe.”

Dimanche gathers himself, looking even angrier as he looks at Declan, “I'm done! I'm taking the men with me!” With those words to hang in the air, he walks away from us.

Sooner or later, I knew he’d grow sick and tired of taken commands from us. But taken our men? That was something that wasn’t a surprise, but more of a disappointment.

“Let’s go,” I say, turning and kicking out the fire before starting to walk away. Declan keeps his distance for a bit, letting me cool off on my own. When my hand slipped my knife back into its holster, it gave Declan the go to catch up.

Hid pace matches mine as he walks in silence for a minute. Eventually, he broke it, speaking in a hushed voice. “Are you alright?”

I pause, trying to find the answer. Instead, I find a question of my own.

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

Declan seems slightly taken back by my question, turning to look at me before focusing on the trail again. “Because I trust you. Because Dimanche was bound to get what he deserved eventually. And because I knew you wouldn’t do it.”

My head turned to look at him, finding his eyes back on me again. I don’t know whether to feel disappointed or impressed. “And what makes you think that?”

“Like you said, it’d be a waste of breath,” He said with a shrug, causing the smallest smile to jump on my face. Declan put his arm around my back, rubbing it soothingly before dropping it.

Night crept up on us and we all gathered around a fire to get some sleep. Declan was always the last to fall asleep and the first to wake up, making me wonder if he even slept. Tonight, Michael and Sokanon were the first to enter the darkness of sleep. For me, my eyes were closed, putting me in a sleep like look while my ears and mind still struck awake.

The feeling of someone watching me, let me know that my senses hadn’t wavered when it came to my husband. I swear, in a crowd of people, if he looked at me, my eyes would pull to him like magnets and something would jump in my stomach.

No wonder the stories think Declan and I are connected.

The sound of a small kick and the movement of someone waking up pulled me from my thoughts.

“Can I trust you?” I hear Declan’s quiet but striked voice ask the person, who could only be Michael.

“Of course you can trust me,” Michael voice says, confirming my thoughts.

There’s a small pause, making me wonder if that was it. But, I don’t hear any movements so I’m left to think that it still is continuing. Sure enough, Declan speaks up, “It's gonna be dangerous in Fort James.”

“I know.”

“And your girl, Clenna? When the spring comes and a ship departs for England, will you be on it?” He asked, making silence fill the air. I can tell, even though my eyes are closed, that Michael is in deep thought.

Suddenly, his next words somewhat shock me, “Would you?”

Declan doesn’t answer, and I can hear his footing change slightly, meaning his body had shifted with tension. He lets out a small sigh, the sound of movement heard as he says, “You have a decision to make.”

With that, silence takes over once again and sleep eventually takes ahold of me like the rest.

The next day, we find ourselves back in the woods again, following a trail. The trail clearly has only ever been used by feet and hidden so deep into the woods that we knew it’s be safe.

“What we need is information. How many Redcoats, where they're stationed,” Declan said, leading the way while I followed. Michael took next and Sokanon took the back.

“The garrison then, by the governor's house,” Michael commented.

Declan started to slow his pace to a stop. “We'll get a head count, their routine, when they're most likely to be surprised.”

Sokanon looked at him confused, “How exactly are we going to kill them? We are only four.”

“Gunpowder,” I said, looking at the two clueless people before us.

Michael’s mouth dropped slightly, looking to Sokanon only to see that she was just as surprise as he was. “Gunpowder? How much?”

“Ten barrels,” I answered, making Sokanon look between Declan and I, “Where will we get it?”

Declan answered, “Leave that to us. We'll meet at the Ale House, back entrance. Make sure you're not seen. The Redcoats know your faces. If they see you they will shoot. Garrison's that way. Good luck,” He said pointing off to the right.

Putting up his hood, Declan turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. I watched as Sokanon sighed before looking to Michael, “Let’s go.” They move along, leaving me to myself for second before I turn and join Declan.

The walk to the Ale House seemed to take longer than expected, carrying us into the night.

Emberly, at the sight of us, closed up early, letting the fire carry on next to us. Emberly sat at one end of the table while Declan and I sat at the other end.

My eyes watched Declan and Emberly, recalling their last meeting which wasn’t entirely the best.

Doing what my half-sister does best, Emberly started to fill us in on information. “His name's Johnson. He arrived with a company of soldiers, unexpectedly as far as I can tell.”

“So altogether…” Declan started, pausing in hopes she would understand where he was going.

Emberly had her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Declan with a raised eyebrow. “In the garrison? Well, over a hundred men.”

Declan let out a sigh, seeing how this might be a bit harder than predicted. I decided to ask the main question of the hour, hoping it would sound better coming from me. “We need gunpowder. Ten barrels, maybe more.”

“Why?”

“I was gonna throw Anna a party but now you've ruined it,” Declan said with a playful smirk, glancing over at me. I smiled, hitting his arm before focusing my attention on my sister. She seemed taken back by the favor, unsure of why we needed this. “Em, we need this,” I said, the playful moment gone.

Emberly dropped her arms, leaning forward in a business like matter, “I run an Ale House. What the hell do I know about gunpowder?”

Knowing my sister and the people here, Declan spoke up. “Every thief and black marketeer comes to Fort James to drink and boast here. I need a name.”

Emberly let out a sigh, looking between Declan and I, “Ten barrels of gunpowder?”

“Maybe more,” I added, hoping she understood that we probable would need more.

The pieces must have started to slip together because my half-sister’s voice rose slightly, “What are you thinkin'? Are you gonna attack the garrison?”

“We’re not going to tell you 'cause we don't want to put you in danger,” I said, starting to think this was a bad idea. When her voice rose and her eyes settled on me, I knew that we should have just asked someone else.

But who else could we trust?

“Fine! Then I'm not gonna help you. And there's the door!” She half yelled, gesturing towards the door behind us. She paused, her eyes still on me, “Anna we’re sisters, maybe not whole but still half. When you didn’t want to work here and wanted to talk trade, I let you do it right here.” Her finger and attention turned to Declan, “And when you started all those fights, I broke them up.”

Emberly crossed her arms, leaning back again in her seat, “It's time you two started to trust me.”

My head turned to Declan who seemed to do the same to me, both of us search each other’s faces on what to do. Apparently, our faces gave it all away because my sister spoke up quick.

“If you think killing Benton and all of his me will bring you piece then you are wrong.”

“It’ll bring us peace,” I stated, making my sister turn to me with parted lips.

I could see it in her face that she was ready to yell at us or decline our request. But, when one of the workers, Mary, came in the room I knew we were saved.

“Excuse me, Ma'am. There's somebody at the back door asking for Mr. and Mrs. Harp.”

Well, that was something I didn’t normally hear. No one had addressed us as Mr. and Mrs. Harp in years, if ever. It kind of sounded nice, bringing a warm feeling to my stomach.  
Declan and I left the table and fire warmth, heading to the back where Sokanon and Michael waited. Michael seemed jumpy and ready to run, looking almost excited. When he spoke, it took no genius to find out why, “I found Clenna. She's at the back of the house. There's a window. We could get her out, just the four of us, quick and easy!”

“You're sure it was Clenna?” Declan asked?

“Yes, I'm sure.”

“We saw her,” Sokanon confirmed.

Declan paused while I sat on the table near-by, waiting to see what Declan’s call would be. Whatever it was, wasn’t fast enough for Michael because he spoke up again. “She's not safe there! I betrayed Lord Benton for you. He'll punish her for that! We have to get her out!”

Turning to Michael with a bit of annoyance, Declan asked, “And what happens then? An Irish city girl with us in the wild? She wouldn't last a day.”

I could already hear Declan’s thoughts. Thinking that Michael needed to think this through with his head instead of other parts. Which, despite it being the love of his life at the moment, was true.

Declan turned and looked at me, seeming to wonder what my thoughts were. In all honesty, I knew what my answer was but I hated to crush Michael’s hope so quickly. So, I shrugged.

“I'm askin'. Do it for me,” Michael pleaded, his eyes mostly on Declan.

A sigh left my husband’s lips as his butt leaned itself on the table I was sitting in. “Not tonight. Both of you go back to the garrison, you keep watch.”

“Harp, I know…” Michael started but Declan’s dep words stopped any other words.

“Michael you said I could trust you.”

Michael paused, staring at Declan before looking to me. When he saw my eyes retreat to my hands, he quickly turned and stormed out the back door. The door closed behind him, making Declan sigh. “He's gonna go after her.”

Sokanon spoke up, seeming to come to Michael’s rescue, “Let him. He'll come back to us. Michael Smyth would die for you!” She seemed to leave the same way as Michael, the door closing behind her as well.

Declan looked at his hands in wonder while one of mine sat on his shoulder, bringing him comfort.

Though we would never lose each other, the realistic thought was that we were slowly losing our friends. The days starting to take a number on Declan.

“I’ll make it happen,” A voice said, making Declan and I turn towards the entrance of the back. Emberly stood there, seeming to have heard everything that was just said. “The gunpowder. Just give me the silver.”

“Thank you,” Declan nodded to her, making her only nod back before disappearing back into the main part. My face must have done some type of movement because Declan looked over at me and spoke. “You should talk to her. We don’t know what’s to come.”

I looked at Declan like he was crazy, not understanding where this was coming from. But the second my eyes landed on his, my mouth shut and a sigh left my lips. My butt slid off the table as I dropped my hand from Declan’s shoulder.

Making my way into the main part of the Ale House, I found Emberly at the bar, cleaning up still from the day.

“Thank you again, for doing this,” I said to her, speaking to her as if I had never thanked someone to go. It wasn’t that I hadn’t, it was just awkward between us.

“Well, I wasn’t doing it for him,” She stated, not even looking at me as she turned and slid a bottle of beer onto the shelf.

I rolled my eyes as I planted my hands on the bar, feeling the stickiness of it. A scuff left my lips, shaking my head as I mumbled, “You just can’t give it a rest, can you.”

My words made Emberly stop and look at me, “I can’t give it a rest? You were the one who ran off!” She half yelled, clearly letting her anger out, now that it was just the two of us.

Emberly wasn’t one who was scared of yelling in front of Declan, but she preferred that sister business stuck with sisters.

“Because I was happy and in love, which you clearly couldn’t see!” I half yelled back at her, gesturing to her with my hand.

“Oh, I could see it perfectly fine,” She said with a nod, turning and adding another bottle to the shelf. She was getting annoyed and angry, as was I.

There was a pause, Emberly stopping and joining my hands on the bar. She let out a huff before looking down and saying, “You could have visited. You could have wrote. Instead, you just disappeared.”

“Because you wouldn’t want to listen to the things I had to say.”

Emberly looked up at me, “You mean Declan?” I said nothing, giving her, her answer. “Anna, look at where you’re at! Look at what you’ve lost! If Declan isn’t the cause for that then I don’t know what is! And it defiantly isn’t Lord Benton”

My words came out louder than planned, seeming to have built up long enough before spilling over. “How would you know? You never asked!”

My half-sister seemed taken back by my words.

“Since the day I met him, you never once asked me what I saw in him. Why I picked him. Why I left with him.”

“Anna he’s a murderer and a monster…” Emberly said quieter.

“That’s what the world saw. But that’s not what I saw. I saw a strong and determined man. I saw someone whiling to go that extra mile for the people he cared about. I saw a man who loves me unconditionally. Someone who makes me happy every day. Who makes me laugh and smile all the time. I saw my husband, the father of my kids. And you wouldn’t know any of this, because you never asked. You just assumed, like everyone else. That’s why I left. That’s why I didn’t come back or write to you.”

Emberly’s eyes looked at the counter, seeming disappointed. At first, I thought it was in me, my anger starting to rise. But, when these four words left her lips, I realized it wasn’t in me, but herself.

“Your right, I’m sorry,” She nodded, looking up at me.

I was silent, not knowing what to say or how to react. When I heard the back door open, I was grateful, giving me a chance to leave the situation.

The second I entered the back, there stood Michael, Sokanon already by Declan’s side like she had been there for a while.

“What happened?” I asked, looking at Michael in wonder.

“Benton's been feeding her lies. I couldn't convince her to leave,” Michael said disappointedly. I knew something like this would happen, but Michael needed to see it to believe it.

“Are you with us?” Declan asked, hoping that Michael got his little journey out of the way and was now back on track.

Michael nodded, “I am.”  
Declan nodded, “Good. It's not safe here. Let's make camp outside of town. Let's go!”

Michael turned, grabbing the door handle and opening it half way, only to close it again. He quickly turned to us, panic in his eyes, “Soldiers are coming.”

“They followed you!” Sokanon hissed at Michael.

Declan started to head towards the front of the Ale House, “Come on. This way.”

Before we could reach the front door, it was kicked open, soldiers pouring in with guns at the ready.

“We need him alive!” One of the Soldiers yelled as I grabbed two knives out of their holster.

“Good luck with that,” Declan said, grabbing one man’s gun and yanking him forward before giving him a hard punch.

One came rushing towards me, my knives at the ready as I used my arm to push the gun away before stabbing him in the head with my knives. He dropped to the ground, only to have another take him place. I was able to rip one of the knives out of the other man’s skull, using it to slash at his ankles. I stood, cutting his throat in the process.

My eyes caught sight of Declan struggling with two men, my hands quick to action before my mind was. I threw my knife, watching as it hit one guy in the spine, making him scream out in pain. Declan used this to his advantage and knocked one away, grabbing the knife as he fell before turning and stabbing the other in the shoulder blade.

Sokanon is struggling against the bar, my mind reacting quicker this time. I quick pounce on him, grabbing his head and giving it a tight turn until I hear the snap.

“Go, get out of here!” I yelled to her, landing on my feet while the man fell to the ground.

My eyes catch sight of Michael running off, Declan voice still yelling, “Go, Michael!”

I’m caught off guard by a soldier who tackles me onto the bar, my body colliding with it so hard I was sure one of the two would break. Two other soldiers used this to their advantage and grab my arms, my body struggling.

They yank me off the bar and away from it, the room suddenly going quiet. My body struggled in the soldiers’ arms still, only to stop when a gun was aimed right at my head.  
“Declan, stop!” Emberly yelled, causing Declan to stop his soon to be action of starting up again and look at Emberly. He followed her eyes to me, his anger growing but his actions hauling.

The soldiers rose their guns at Declan and me, one of the soldiers spoking up. “By order of Lord Benton, Governor of Fort James, Declan Harp and Anna Harp, you are both under arrest.”

Well shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter. Let me know what you think!

I was roughly thrown on the wood ground of some cabin like building. It was small and all that seemed to be stored inside was extra things. Fur, gunpowder, and other things.

My body immediately turned when I felt cold metal touch my ankle. My free foot kicked the soldier that was locking my ankle in a chain, pushing him backwards on his butt. But it was too late, my ankle was locked in place, the chain running to the brick wall near me.

Because of my actions, I got a hard punch in the face, knocking me back down to the ground. The punch was so hard and sudden that blood dripped from my mouth.

I spat the blood out, sitting up and looking at the three soldiers that watched me closely. Two of them were holding guns while the third was free handed.

“Lord Benton didn’t want us to kill you. But he did want us to beat you up a bit.”

In seconds, my arms were flinging as the man grabbed my skirt and yanked it down, leaving me in my black pants. The two guards held my hands as I felt layers after layers being yanked off me. By the end of it, I was left only in my black pants and my black cover up that hid my breasts. Even my boots and wedding necklace were yanked off.

The cool air didn’t bother me too much, but the second the door open, my body hugged together.

“Leave us, I’ll keep an eye on her,” the freehand man smirked, letting the two soldiers out. The second the door closed, the man walked over to me, studding me like I was his pet or something.

“What is your name?” The man asked me while I just sat up and glared at him.

Like I’d tell this ass-hat anything.

With one hard blow, the man used his boot to kick me in the stomach, toppling me to my side where another one was thrown. My eyes closed while my face scrunched up in pain. I held my stomach, already feeling the black and blue mark start to form.

“What is your name?” He yelled.

“Anna Harp,” I choked out. Suddenly, my hair was grabbed and I was yanked back onto my butt, the man looking down at me with snake like eyes.

“No it isn’t. What is your name?” He yelled in my face.

My eyes opened, glaring at him, “Man, you really need a mint or something.” The second the words left my mouth, I regretted them. My head was thrown on the floor, bouncing slightly and creating a headache. Another blow was thrown at my stomach but my arms protected it.

When the man saw that my arms were taking the hit, he moved to my legs, making yells of pain leave my lips.

He just kept repeating the question “What is your name?” and my answer never changed, “Anna Harp.”

When another blow was at my backside, I knew that some ribs had cracked and marks hard form throughout my body. “What is your real name?” He hissed in my face as I laid on the ground. I looked up at him, glaring as I fought against the pain, “Anna, mother fucking Harp!” I yelled, getting a hard punch to the face.

I felt my lip crack break, blood dripping from it as I hid my face.

Suddenly, I was yanked up again, this time to my knees. My eyes opened, noticing my knife that sat in his closed fist. He struck the knife against my arm, creating a scratch that lightly bleed. He did it again to the other side, adding to the pain.

When he lightly pushed the knife into my side, just enough to make it bleed, a yelp left my lips.

“What is your name?” he asked, pulling out the knife. I didn’t answer, unsure of the answer he truly wanted.

He must have grown impatient because he scratch the knife against my cheek until it bled, making me squirm. I couldn’t help the tears that escaped, burning my cut cheek. “What do you want me to say?”

“Your. Name.”

My eyes starred into his, the pieces starting to slide together. “Anna Emberly,” I said, making his fist let me go. My body bounced slightly on the ground and I hissed in pain.

The knife was stuck on the table, near my clothes and necklace. He cracked his knuckles before walking back over to me. “That’s right. Which means that you’re not truly a Harp.”

His hand pulled out a key, unlocking my ankle. He tucked the key back into his pocket before grabbing my black cover up and hosting me to my feet. I don’t know what I expected, but when his arms threw me with such force into a shelving, it shocked me.

He didn’t wait long before picking me up against and tossing me towards the brick wall, my hands getting cuts from it.

My breath tried to catch itself through the pain, but once again I was yanked up and by my throat and slammed on another table. The impact was so hard that the table had broken and pieces of it pierced my back and side.

I expected to be lifted up again and tossed around like a rag doll but instead he stood up and took a step back.

Pain radiated off my body and my face scrunched up at the slightest movements.

“I don’t know why you think you’re tough. I mean, look at you. You’re nothing without your husband.” As his words left his mouth, my hand searched for a piece of wood, finding it and gripping it tightly.

Moving quickly through the pain, I sat up and struck the man’s leg, watching as he fell to one knee in winced in pain. I was ready to do it again to his head, but his hand caught it and yanked it away from me.

Grabbing ahold of me, I felt him rip my cover up off, leaving my chest out in the open before tossing me back to the chain. My arms covered myself, only to be yanked away and gripped tightly. The man looked me over, making me squirm under his gaze.

“All admit though, your quiet the looker,” He smirked, making my arms try to tear away to cover up. Failing.

The door swung open and I felt the cool air past through my body, seeming to make the pain more noticeable. My teeth gritted at the sight of Chesterfield, his eyes going wide at the sight of me.

“What is this?” He yelled, walking in and closing the door. He stepped over the pieces of the broken table, looking at before walking up to the man still holding me. He grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him away from me, making my body drop. My arms quickly wrapped themselves around my upper half my body crumbling together. It felt like if I pulled my body closer, I would just disappear from their sights.

But that’s not how that works.

“Lord Benton said not to touch her!”

“He said not to kill her, he said nothing about torturing her.” The man smirked over his shoulder as he looked at me, “Or having a little fun with her.”

Chesterfield grabbed the man’s face and yanked it back to look at him. His face showed anger as he said, “When Lord Benton hears about this, he’ll be very disappointed. Now, get out!” He shoved the man towards the door, the cool air seeping through again as it opened and closed.

My eyes watched Chesterfield while my body shook.

Sighing, Chesterfield walked over, grabbed my ankle before locking me back to the brick wall. Once he stood, he looked me over before grabbing my silky, baggy shirt and tossing it over to me. With that, and no words said, he turned and left me alone in the room.

I froze in my spot for minutes until I was sure that they wouldn’t return. Slowly and painfully, I sat up, slipping on the silky shirt that had grown cold. My hands moved to the chain, trying to yank at it.

No luck.

My butt scooted over to the wall and I yanked at the wall.

No luck.

I tried to reach the still standing table to grab my knife, necklace, or clothes.

No luck.

I even tried to grab one of the broken pieces of the table, unable to reach it though.

No luck.

A sigh left my lips as I crumbled back to the floor in pain. I knew that if the beating continued, there would be no doubt that I’d go unconscious soon. But, until then, I tried my best to stay awake.

I felt the rush of cold air hit me when the door to the small cabin like room opened. The same man that had taken a good beaten on me was standing above me, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked down at me.

He pulled out some rope, making me wonder what he was going to do next. Knowing my luck, something bad.

Before I could yell or fight him, he had grabbed my arm roughly and yanked me up to a sitting position. My body ached and though I could think of a hundred different ways to get out of this situation, I couldn’t do any of them.

The rope was wrapped around my wrists, the man tying them together tightly so I wouldn’t break them.

Once the ropes were tied, he pulled out the key and undid my chain around my ankle. The chain had left a raw spot on my leg, making the aching feeling more aware.

Two other soldiers came in while the one in front of me pulled out a large bag. He smirked down at me as he said, “Bye, bye.” With those words hanging in the air, he threw the bag over my head. It was as if the words were choking me inside the bag, leaving little to no air for me.

I felt my arms get grabbed and yanked up so my feet had to take the weight of my body. At first, I staggered a bit, hissing slightly when legs had to take my weight.

“Walk!” One of them yelled, pushing me and cuing the soldiers to move. They held my arms tightly as I heard the sound of the door opening and the cool air hit the bare parts of my body.

The second my feet touched the cold ground, I wondered how long they’d last before freezing.

I tried to pick up other sounds that might tell me where I was going, but none stood out to me.

It wasn’t until I was yanked to a stop that I heard a door open. I pushed inside, the two soldiers still holding onto me tightly. The door closed behind me and the feeling of a room similar to the one I was in took hold.

The bag over my head was yanked off of me and my eyes met Benton’s. Immediately, a growl like noise left my lips and my teeth gritted at the sight. In the corner of my eye I could see Michael tied up on the ground, his eyes wide on me.

My attention stayed on Benton as he smirked at me, seeming to think he knew something that I didn’t. And he did.

He grabbed one of my arms, cuing the others to let go, and threw me to the ground. One of the soldiers moved quickly in cutting off my ropes as I hissed at the pain that echoed my body. My soldier throbbed, making me think it was now out of place from the impact.

That’s when I finally opened my eyes fully and looked up. There he was, my husband, Declan Harp, tied up like the killed deer would be. His hand were bound to the ceiling while his feet were bound together. Cuts, bruises, and stab wounds etched his body like an art work.

Where there was no cuts, only laid dried or somewhat fresh blood.

My eyes went wide at the sight, my own pain seeming minor to his and dissolving. His own eyes stared at me with shock, looking me over before staying on me once again.  
His name came off my tongh in a whispered and before I could think to do anything else, I brought myself up to my feet and rushed over to him.

At first, my hands were scared to touch any part of him, afraid I’d cause more pain. But, when his lips quickly laid on mine, I knew that it didn’t matter if I dug my hands into a cut, he’d still find more peace then pain.

Laying my hands on his cheeks, I pulled away and searched his face only to find more brushes and another cut.

“Oh my god,” I whispered, my eyes pulling together in worry.

“Are you okay? What did they do to you?” Declan asked, his arms pulling at the ropes in hopes of breaking free and holding me.

I didn’t answer his second question, not knowing what to say. Instead, I answered with, “I’m fine,” before pulling his head to lean on my own. I wanted to hold him, to feel his embrace, but instead I felt numb.

And it wasn’t from the cold.

The sound of a gunshot echoed in the small room, the noise making Declan’s head part from mine and look up. My head stayed half lowered, the pain quickly swimming through my body, yet not reaching my face. It wasn’t until I looked up at Declan that I saw his eyes go wide.

I was shot, directly from the back.

Declan yanked and pulled at his restraints, his cries and yells heard for miles when my eyes started to waver and my body left his, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

His yells mixed with his cries where what I heard, the other voices being nothing but background noise. My eyes had fully closed, leaving any movement or sound left to my imagination.

Then, everything turned off, my sight, my sound, and eventually even my brain. The feeling of being lifted up was what I felt, but I didn’t know if it was my body or my soul.

There was nothing, not a thing. I expected to see a bright light or a bright woods path to carry me towards my son. But there was nothing but darkness. Not the kind of darkness that you get when it’s night and your scared. More like the kind that falls upon you when you are closing your eyes to sleep.

Suddenly, my eyes shot open, my sight, sound, and slowly feel returning. I was laying on the floor, but it wasn’t before Declan. Instead, I found myself back in the same room as before.

At first, I questioned if what just happened was a dream. But when the pain in my back and stomach circled me as I tried to sit up, I knew it was no dream.

They must have dragged me back in here.

My mind raced with thoughts, ideas, and worries. But, I stopped them, focusing on one thing at a time. Right now, I needed to get out of here and get some help.

Somehow, I managed to use my hands to bring me slowly up to my knees and hands. My head looked around, still finding some of my things on the table near-by.

I crawled, leaving a large blood trail to follow me.

Once I reached the table, I managed to grab a hand full of stuff and yank it down as I turned and sat on my butt. The pain flooded me and I held in my cry in hopes of not attracting anyone in here.

Searching through the stuff, all I could find was my small black coat that had fur on it, my boots, a piece of random cloth, my holder with one knife in it, and my wedding necklace.

Thank the stars, I had my necklace back.

Not wasting anytime, I threw the necklace over my head and took the piece of cloth and wrapped it around my wounds. Tying it tightly made a hiss of pain leave my lips and my breath pick up.

I slipped on my jacket and boots before struggling to pull myself onto my feet.

My hand grabbed my knife, letting it fall from its holder as I gripped it tightly. I stumbled and wavered my way through the room and towards the door. Creaking it open a little, I found no guards at a post near me, most just off in the distance.

They thought I was dead, that’s why no one was watching over me. But that only meant that Declan thought so too.

Trying to move quickly, I held my side and left the little cabin like room. The cold hit me hard but that was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

Keeping my head down, I tried to hide myself from the world while my free hand wrapped itself around me in hopes of warming my body up. It did little to no use, but I didn’t care at the moment.

I walked and walked, trying my best to keep to the shadows as my side and back started to bleed through the cloth.

When my eyes looked up, a breath of relief fill my lungs as I starred at the sign that read “Ale House”. I moved a bit quicker, fighting the pain with every step. I made my way around the back, occasionally using the building for support before slipping into the back door.

I closed the door behind me, my breath picking up again from the rush and pain. Turning around, I found the backroom empty.

Grabbing onto a near-by chair, I managed to half fall into it and try to calm my breathing. I continued to try and keep pressure on my wound, but when I did I felt the blood rush to my back.

Everything was wavering, but still noticeable.

When the curtain opened, I gripped my knife with the little strength I had left only to release it. Emberly closed the curtain behind her, turning and stopping when she saw me sitting in the chair. Her mouth dropped slightly at the sight of me.

The only words I could force out where, “Em, I need your help.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ten days, that’s how long it’s been since I was shot and presumed dead by everyone except for my sister and me.

Grace had taken me to a holding house near-by that held her extra home stuff. A secret caller sat below the floor board. That’s where I’ve been.

She fixed up my wound to the best of her ability before wrapping it in gauze. The cuts were covered to, while the black and blue marks still showed up like none other before.

They still hurt, but were more bearable then before.

I had slept for three days straight before begging my sister to let me out to find Declan. When she declined and threatened to tie me to the bed, I begged her to look for him.

Her answer was, “If I see him, I’ll bring him here.”

Imagine how much that irritated me.

Though she asked very day, I never told her fully what had happened. When she saw the bruises and scratches, she assumed those ones. When she saw my torn cover up, I knew the worst things were going through her mind.

But, I never declined or approved any of them.

Today, I found myself once again sitting on the make-shift bed, starring at my knife. When the door to the caller opened, I quickly stood up and gripped my knife. This was an action I did ever time Grace returned, even when I expected her.

Boots were scene first, meaning that the person coming down the latter wasn’t Grace.

But, when the person’s large figure was seen, I lowered the knife and my mouth dropped. The figure stepped onto the ground, wavering slightly. His hands gripped the latter while his head slowly looked up at me.

Tears rushed to my eyes and what felt like forever, a breath was released from my mouth.

Declan stood next to the latter, his eyes wide with shock while his eyes seemed to fill up with tears as well. In seconds, my feet carried me to him and in his arms. He hissed in pain, but his arms didn’t let me go, seeming to lift me off the ground for a second. When he pulled away, his lips met mine and his hand held my cheeks.

I pulled away, licking my lips in hopes of holding onto the taste of his kiss longer.

My eyes racked over his body, noticing that he now had a shirt and boots on. He seemed weak, tired, and in pain as he looked at me with love.

I turned to Emberly who is watching from the latter, “Go. I’ll take care of him.” She nods before crawling back up the latter and closing the cellar door behind her.

Leading Declan towards the bed, I sit him down before grabbing the water, cloth, and wrap that Grace had been using on me. I helped Declan take off his shirt, watching as he winced at the action. When my eyes caught sight of the marks on him, my heart broke all over again.

Lightly, I placed the wet cloth on his injured side, listening to the hiss of pain he gave me. His words came out suddenly, surprising me, “What happened?”

My eyes stayed on the wound on his side as I talked, not sure of how much to say. “Well, I blacked out for a bit before coming too. I was able to sneak out and find my way to Em where she patched me up. I stayed here until she would let me go out and look for you.”

Declan’s eyes stayed on me, seeming to watch my face more than my actions.

“What happened, Anna?” He asked again, making me stop and meet his eyes. My mouth parted slightly while my mind searched for the words to say. Sometimes, no information is the best information.

“Nothing; were together again and that’s all that matters.” My attention focused on the gauze that I wrapped around his wound. When his hand reached down and took my own, my actions stopped automatically.

“If you don’t tell me, I’m going to think the worst.”

A sigh left my lips as my hands went back to work on his side. If it wasn’t for his persistence attitude I wouldn’t tell him. But, here I was, telling him every detail of it like I was talking about trade. I couldn’t bear to look at his face as I talked, his body tensing and relaxing enough for me.

Once I had washed every wound I could find and wrapped up the bad ones, my story had come to an end and I was now just looking at Declan. My butt sat next to him while my hand reached up to cup his cheek. His eyes looked at me with sadness, making me wonder if it was because of the pain or the memories.

I didn’t need to ask.

“When you were shot, I felt my heart break in two. I was ready to die right there and then,” He stated so softly that it almost brought tears to my own eyes.

Covering up my feelings, I smiled and said, “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Declan leaned in and gave me a kiss, one that I returned before leaning our foreheads together. “Please, don’t leave me again,” He mumbled, making me wonder what Hell his mind had put him through in the ten days that I’ve been gone.

“Never in a million years,” I mumbled back before wrapping my arms around him.

We both sat on the bed, our backs on the wall as we engulfed each other’s presence.

“What do we do next?” I asked, my head laying on his chest while my hand played with his.

Declan was silent at first, seeming to not find the words before speaking again. “Well, it seems we have a decision to make.”

Confusion filled me, making me lift my head and look at him. He must have noticed my look because he continued on. “We either stay and fight, or leave.”

I’m thrown back by his words, not even realizing that there was another choice. There’s never been another choice, at least not that I know of. After surpassing the shock, I managed to stumble out, “What… what do you want to do?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

Sighing, I sit up a bit more and look away from my husband. I can feel Declan watching me, waiting for an answer while I think it through. Though the offer is tempting, more tempting then I’d like to admit, I know I have to answer truthfully.

I turned and looked at Declan, “I want Benton to pay for everything he’s done.”

Declan smiles, reaching over and rubbing my back, “I thought you might say that.” With that we grabbed our things and left, leaving the cellar empty behind us.

When night took over, Declan and I found ourselves in the woods keeping watch over Lord Benton’s house. Two men made their waytowards the door, greeted by the soldiers who let them in. At better looks, we could tell who the two men were. 

Samuel Grant and his protector, Cobbs Pond.

A plain formed in Declan’s mind and he was quick to follow the two men when they left. I let Declan take charge of this, hoping that I’d catch on quick as time went on.

We followed Grant and Pond to their camp, their men staying in tents or by fires.

Making their way into the woods, Grant and Pond began to talk about Benton. Declan was standing by one of the trees while I had found myself hiding behind another, unseen.

“'Cause he sees enemies everywhere. To secure his trust we'll have to both validate his paranoia and create the illusion of a mutual enemy,” Grant said as they continued to walk into the woods at a slow pace.

“Or we could just kill him and negotiate with the next man?” Pond stated with a smile, making Grant chuckle. “I remain open to all options.”

That’s good to hear.

A branch snapping made Pond push Grant behind him, pull out his gun, and aim it in Declan’s direction. I held my breath, hoping that Declan knew what he was doing. If things went South, I was ready to jump in.

“Declare yourself,” Pond yelled out, his eyes searching the woods before landing on the tall figure.

“Declan harp,” My husband said, taking a few steps out so he was better scene by the moonlight.

Grant seemed taken back by Declan’s presence, seeming to smile as he said, “Mr. Harp? Finally.” He begins to take a couple of steps forward, pushing Pond’s gun down in the process. “Forgive Mr. Pond, he is zealously dedicated to my protection, which I appreciate.”

“Why are you in Fort James?” Declan asked, diving right into the questions.

“We're both committed to the demise of the HBC, are we not? I've come to judge how long before Fort James falls, and, if possible, to give it a little nudge. This cause could be advanced considerably if you and your people were to trade with me,” Grant said.

These two men were alike in the ways of negotiating. To the point and straight forward.

“You deal only with the Black Wolf Company,” Declan stated after a slight pause.

My head peeked around, watching the two men as they spoke while Pond was left to stand and listen. His eyes searched around a few times, making me hope he wouldn’t catch a sight and shoot.

Grant nodded, “That's reasonable, provided you can maintain the volume to satisfy my needs. Yes.”

“Grace Emberly. When the time comes, you provide safe passage to Montreal or wherever she wants to go,” Declan stated, making a small sigh of relief leave my lips. The only thing I asked for was that my sister get the hell out of here. Now, because of Declan, she might get that chance.

“Done. Anything else?” Grant asked?

“Tomorrow, go for a walk with Benton in the woods, away from as many soldiers as possible.”

“What do you intend to do?”

“Bury a knife in his chest and cut off his head.”

Smiling slightly, Grant nods, “I respect a man who gets straight to the point. Agreed.” As if taking power over the situation, Grant motioned for Pond to follow, both of them leaving Declan to himself.

Once I knew the two men had vanished from ear and eye shot, I made my way over to Declan who coughed in pain before wheezing.

My hands were quick to grab his arms, my mind already deciding that it was best to let the deal past. “Are you sure we can trust him?” I asked, my face showing the worried. But it wasn’t towards Grant, but towards Declan’s health.

“Grant has as much interest in Benton being dead as I do.”

“You mean as we do,” I said, my face scrunching in confusion. Declan looked at me, silent. “You can’t seriously be thinking of doing this alone!” I stated, taking a step back from him and dropping my hands.

“I have to do this myself.”

A scuff left my lips, “Since when?”

“Since he shot you and I thought you were dead!” He half yelled at me, silencing me for a minute. That is, until Declan turned and started to walk off.

No way was he taking control of this argument. “Declan, I abandoned everything to follow you. To love you,” His feet stopped and his body turns to look at me, staring at me. “And when we married we swore to each other that we would never fight a battle without the other one by their side. We have fought side by side all this time. Don’t stop now.”

A sigh leaves his lips as he looks at the ground before looking back up at me. He walks over, wrapping one arm around me while the other rests on the back of my head. He kiss the top of my head, mumbling against it, “Together.”

Sighing in relief, I nodded and closed my eyes, “Together.”

We rested that night, preparing for when the sun came out the next day. Once again, Declan and I were hiding in the woods, watching as Lord Benton walked with Grant and Pond. Our eyes watched closely until a branch snap behind us made us turn and a knife get pull out.

When Michael pushed through the snowy ground, a small irritated sound left my lips and I slide my knife away.

“What are you doing here?” Declan asked, seeming angry.

“Sokanon heard you talking with Grant,” Michael said when he reached us, seeming to think that was all he needed to say to reason for his arrival.

A sigh left my lips as I looked back at Benton, “You aren't supposed to be here.”

“I chose to be here,” Michael stated, making me turn and look at him. His face showed no retreat, making my mouth shut up with words.

Declan started to move through the woods, causing Michael to follow. I quickly grabbed his fur coat, yanking him back which made him stumble back onto the ground. I nodded towards the left, the opposite to where Declan was going.

I led the way, Michael following. As we crept closer, my eyes noticed Pong and Grant stopping and turning to Benton who now stopped too. His face changed to a look of horror before his head looked around.

Shit, I knew we couldn’t trust these two.

Quickly, Declan reacts, causing Benton to turn and try to hurry off. Declan throws a knife, hitting a soldier which cue my own entrance.

One of the soldiers that walked with Benton turned towards me as I crept up behind him. I pushed his gun away as it fired, the nose echoing slightly in my ear. I laid a hard punch to his face before grabbing my knife and stabbing the soldier on his side. He leaned over to that side, making it easier to stab his next and watch him drop.

When my eyes land on Declan and Benton, I notice that Declan had thrown one of his knife, hitting Benton’s leg and knocking him to the ground.

Another solider come barreling into me, knocking the wind out of me. He’s got me pined, his hands wrapping themselves around my throat. My hair supply is cut short and I feel like I’m underwater, holding my breath until I can come up for air.

Without a second thought, I kneed the solider in the groans, knocking his hands away from me. Somehow, I managed to roll out from under him and tackle his back. His hands tried to reach for me, but didn’t succeed.

“Kill the boy!” Benton yelled, making me look up to see Michael being pinned to the ground, a knife high up in the air, ready to land on him.

Declan turns around, throwing another knife at the solider holding Michael. I’m quick to snap my soldier’s neck, before rising to my feet. My eyes don’t leave Declan’s figure as he stands still, Pond’s gun pointed right at him.

Soldiers start running up the hill towards us, making Declan turn and look at Michael and I who are watching.

“Michael, get Anna out of here!” Declan yelled, causing my voice to start up in seconds. “No! No!” I yelled, Michael grabbing my arms and yanking me towards the woods. He shoves me into it, my eyes never leaving Declan’s until I’m safe in the hidden woods.

I take a couple of more steps before stopping by a tree, my arm ripping itself from Michael’s grip as I watch the soldiers arrive. They all point their guns at him, my heart racing as my breath joins it.

“Anna, we got to move,” Michael whispered to me. But my eyes didn’t pull away from Declan’s back as he faced the soldiers with a scowl.

“Anna…” Michael said, lightly touching my arm. I seemed to bounce on my toes for a second, debating if we should just charge them now to retreat. I’ve never been one to retreat unless needed, but with only two of us and Pond now on Benton’s side, we were screwed.

A small sigh left my lips with a word, “Shit,” before I turned and lead the way deeper in the woods.

Once I knew we were a secured enough distance away, I spoke up. “Where’s Sokanon?”

“Waiting for me,” Michael stated, seeming to understand that we needed to get to her. He hurried his feet, seeing as mine wouldn’t slow down, and lead the way to her. 

It was no surprise when we found Sokanon by a fire in the woods, nearby. At first sight of me, she stood and looked around me. “Where’s Harp?” She asked as Michael to the side of the fire.

My boots stopped in front of her, the fire the only thing in between all of us now. “Kidnapped, by Benton. Because you two couldn’t keep your noses in your own business.”

Sokanon mouth dropped in anger and shock, “We’ve been the ones helping you with all of this. Now, you just want us to turn our backs and act like we haven’t done anything?”

“I want you both to listen to orders,” I said, doing my best to control the volume of my voice. There was silence between the two, giving me some more time to talk. “Declan was kidnapped because he had to save Michael’s ass. Which he wouldn’t have needed to do if you would have listened to us and trained him.”

I expected Sokanon to object, but instead she looked down at the fire in disappointment. Not in me, but herself.

“Either way, now I need your help. But that’s only if you’re whiling to do what I ask. Understood?”

They both nodded, mumbling an “understood”.”

We moved our way through the woods, our eyes catching sight of a gallows being built to hang Declan tonight. At the sight of it, my hairs stood on edge and my body tensed.

“We need a distraction, something to get people away from Declan,” I said, the plain already forming in my head.

“I’ve got an idea,” Michael said, making me turn and look at him. “Blow up the magazine. The powder's already there,” He said, looking at me. He was smart, I’ll give him that, but even with the divergent, we needed more people to help.

Already moving from the woods, I said, “Come on.” Sokanon and Michael were quick to follow, seeming to trust in my unknowing plan.

We snuck into the back of the Ale House to see that it was empty minus the Priest and my half-sister. They let us in the front, ready to hear my plan. Michael explained the distraction while I added onto it.

“Em with blow up the magazine while Sokanon and Michael shoot off some guns. Hopefully that will be enough to cause a panic and make everyone run off.” I made my way over to the Priest, handing him a small knife, “When you give Declan his last rites, slip this into his hands.”

The Priest nodded before hurrying off. 

Michael walked up to Emberly, “We're gonna need Imogen and Mary’s help as well.”

“Of course,” She nodded while I turned to Michael. “You should talk to Clenna,” I said, nodding into the upstairs room where a broken leg Clenna waited.

Everyone had a job, everyone knew the plan, but I was short on what I would be doing. I hoped that no one would pay attention or trust that I knew what I was doing, but even then I had lost to my sister.

She made her way up to me, crossing her arms as everyone ran around us. “So, everyone seems to have a job. Except you. What are you planning?”

There was a pause, my half-sister’s words repeating in my head that she wanted all the information she could get. This was one of those moments that she used that against me.

Figure she wouldn’t help unless I told her, I said, “Declan can’t be out there alone. And I can’t go long without seeing him. I won’t. I’m gonna get him out of here, out of Fort James. I don’t know when we’ll be back, but we will be. I promise.”

Em paused, seeming to take my words in before nodding.

I don’t know who it surprised more, my sister or me when I reached over and pulled her into a hug. It wasn’t a long one, but it was long enough to be meaningful.

We pulled away before I disappeared in the back. I stripped down to just my boots, black pants, cover-up, and white button up top. A red, cape like cloth laid on a chair, a hood attached to it. It was silk, but the inside was warm. I tied it on, the length reaching just above my ankles. Once I slipped the hood on, I was unrecognizable, looking as if I was just a civilian.

Making my way out of the Ale House, I followed a small crowed over to the court yard. A wooden Gallows stood with a rope hanging over it, ready to hang the man that would stand on it.

My figure moved over to the side a bit, next to a few ladies. I kept my distance, but not far enough that would cause suspicions.

Right now, Emberly was probable getting ready to blow up the magazine while Michael and Sokanon were getting ready to shoot off some guns. They were supposed to have Declan and I’s back. Mary and Imogen were going to shoot off guns in the woods, hoping to scare everyone away.

Two guards walking Declan to the Gallows grabbed my attention. 

Benton and Chesterfield take their place with front row seats, some soldiers keeping close by.

The Priest walked behind Declan, speaking some Bible verses. They make their way up the stairs, stopping my husband in front of the ropes. One of the Soldiers tied the rope tightly around his neck, making my hand rub my own neck.

It was like I could feel the rope on my own neck, making my nerves stand on end.

The Priest continues to talk, circling Declan before pausing behind him. Even though I couldn’t see it, I knew he was slipping the knife in Declan’s hands. He knew better then to disobey an order from one of the Harps.

Once the Priest steps aside, there is a sudden explosion off in the distance, lighting up the sky with red fire. On cue, the gunshots start firing off in the woods. Everyone starts screaming and running around in fear. Some of Benton’s soldiers try to push him to leave, but he ignores them and keeps his eyes on Declan.

Chesterfield starts shooting off orders before turning to Benton, “Sir, you must go, now!”

I slowly make my way over to the Gallows, my eyes seeming to watch everyone as they run in a panic.

Benton’s words ring in my ears, “Drop him! Drop him now!”

Suddenly, the floor give out below Declan and he lets out a yelp as he hangs for a second. He’s able to cut his hands free and grab the rope. I quickly use the smoke from the gun firing and fire to my advantage and make my way up the back. I quickly throwing a knife, cutting the rope that is hanging Declan. He grabs the edge of the wood and pulls himself up, my hand quick to help him.

When my eyes look up, past the hood, I notice Benton’s wide eyes as he pulls out a gun. The Priest tries to intervene but instead gets a gunshot to the stomach. He’s ready to shoot again when Michael appears from the woods, shooting Lord Benton’s Spine.

Quickly, I manage to help Declan up and off the Gallows. We make a sharp turn and use the night to shield us as we run in the woods. We don’t stop until the gun firing comes to an end and the voices are so far away that their not even heard anymore.

Declan stumbles next to me, my arms seeming to be the only thing pushing him forward. His body is shaking from the cold, causing my feet to slow to a stop. His seem to follow, his head lightly turning to look at me.

Untying and slipping off the red cape, I throw it over his back.

“Anna…”

“We have to keep moving,” I say, grabbing his arm and throwing it over my shoulder. I know he’s cold and in pain, and it’s not just because half of his weight is on me, but because I know my husband.

Declan and I chase the night until morning, finding ourselves away from Fort James’ woods and up some snowy, rocky hills. We’re so far away that we’ve hit the Northern Territory, putting the smoke of Fort James out of sight.

The temperature seems to have dropped, even with the sun out, and Declan seems to be growing weaker.

I struggle to fight my own cold, the bullet wound on my side starting to hurt from the weight. I continue to push forward until my legs eventually give out on the side of the hill. Declan seemed to go unconscious, putting me at a bigger disadvantage then before.

Rest, that’s what I need to do right now, rest.

My hands make sure the cape is well secured over Declan, using a small part of it to keep me warm as well. The second my eyes close, my teeth stop chattering and darkness is quick to take over me.


	7. Chapter 7

Just when you think you’re so cold you could barely move, something makes you move. It was like I was frozen to the ground until I felt someone grab my arm and turn me over to face the sky. Out of instinct, my hand grips my knife and I’m quick to point it at the person.

Rivard stumbles back, away from us. His eyes go wide in shock, one of his hands holding out to calm me.

“Bloody Hell.”

My hand shakes from the cold, the knife barley even steady. If it was a solider instead of a friend, I don’t know what would happen.

Lowering my head and arm, Rivard is quick to grab me and sit me up. “Help him,” I manage to shake out, nodding lightly over to Declan who seems to still be mostly unconscious.

Rivard grabs one side of Declan, hoisting him up. Somehow, I manage to stand and grab the other side of him.

I let Rivard lead the way while we seem to stagger in follow. We reach some of his men before I eventually drop to my knees. Two of Rivard’s men take Declan and lay him in one of their small boats. They wrap him in fur as Rivard rushes over to me. He throws some fur over me, my body shaking from the cold.

“You have to get away from here, you understand?” He say and I nod. “We cannot keep you safe. Go North,” He says, grabbing onto me and helping me up to my feet. I stagger to Declan’s boat, laying opposite of him as my fur tickles my neck.

Looking at me, Ricard sighs and offers me some water that I eagerly take. “I’m sorry, this is your only chance of survival my friends.”

With those words to hang in the air, we’re pushed off into the river. The water is smooth, reminding me of the many rides Samoset had given to us. It seems to put me to sleep, the fur keeping me somewhat warm.

The small boat seems to shake slightly, waking me up from my sleep. The sky holds no close and the sun seems to heat up the ice that is starting to collect around the boat. Sitting up, I realize that the boat has come to a stop on the snowy ground.

“Declan,” I said, my voice coming out raspy.

The man at my feet stirs slightly before his eyes open. When he speaks, it’s so quiet that I wonder if I’ve heard him correctly, “Anna.”

“It’s okay, we’ll find a place, soon,” I said, holding the fur close to my body. My eyes look around, noticing a figure just up a small hill. “There’s someone on the hill,” I said, standing and climbing out of the small boat.

Declan lightly sits up, trying his best to help me as I pull him out of the boat and on his feet. We stagger our way through the deep snow, up the hill, until Declan collapses to his knees in front of the young girl. I do my best to hold him up, the weight and my side becoming too much for me as I look up at the little girl.

“Please, help us. Please.”

With that, my body falls into the snow next to Declan and darkness takes over me.

I didn’t dream when I fell unconscious, but I could tell that I must have come in and out of consciousness. I recalled being dragged through the snow as a language that I had never heard was spoken. I remember feeling warm, then pain.

My eyes opened, immediately meeting the ceiling of a tent. I hear the crackling of fire near me and can feel the warmth of fur draped over and under me. I start to sit up, my side aching slightly. I move the fur to see that I have fresh wrap over the wound, no blood showing.

The language I heard before comes to my ears, making me jump and look to the left of me. A man, looking somewhat similar to the young girl, sits by the fire with the young girl.

He reached out a hand, meat inside of his thumb and pointer finger. He wiggles it, nodding to the meat. He keeps saying a word over and over, making me wonder if he’s telling me to eat. Slowly, I take the meat, glancing over at the little girl before taking a bite.

Doesn’t seemed poisoned or anything.

In seconds I have the piece gone, a hum leaving my lips. He holds out more pieces that I’m egger to take and eat.

“Thank you,” I said to the man. He nods to me, saying one word which I presume is “welcome”. I looked over next to me, still feeling the warmth of another human being next to me. Declan lays next to me, covered in fur and still unconscious.

My body turns and my hand reaches, touching his cheek as I hold it softly.

Turning back to the man, I find him standing, holding onto a silver fur coat. It’s thin and reaches just below my knees with a hood attached to it. Once I slip it on, I can’t help but feel warmer, ready to take on the cold once again.

The little girl looks excited while the man smiles warmly. I can’t help but just stare at the two, taking in their hospitality. They have no idea who we are, what we’ve done, and yet they act like we’re old friends.

The man takes me outside, the cold not seeming to bother me thanks to the fur coat.

Though I couldn’t understand the two very often, I seemed to pick up on a lot of things. The young girl was only six and the man she was living with was her Uncle. Her parents died, but I don’t know how.

Declan slept most of the time, only coming in and out of the darkness that overtook him.

Between the uncle and me, we managed to kill a few other animals. Hoping to do what I could for the two, I managed to saver up plenty of food for them. The extra fur, I started to use to build a little hut for Declan and I.

Though I didn’t know what her name was, I ended up calling the young girl Emily. She seemed to like it. By calling her Emily, I seemed to grow more attached to her, her seeming to do the same. The uncle seemed to like this, happy that she was getting some girl to girl time.

I was still fixing up the hut when the young girl found herself running inside. A small fire kept the hut warm, making it easier to build it.

Emily quickly grabbed my arm, causing me to look at her, “Emily, what is it?”

She spoke quickly, making it harder to understand her. What I did pick up was “Big man” and “awake”. That was enough for me to rush out of my hut and into her uncle’s, were Declan still staid.

Declan was standing, seeming slightly worried when I came in. The second he saw me, my name slipped off his tongue and his arms embraced me. I couldn’t help but feel relaxed in his arms, more than happy to know he was okay.

“What happened? Who are these people?”

“Rivard found us, stuck us on a boat, and pushed us here. I found them once we arrived. They’ve been taking care of us,” I said, making Declan look at the two of them, “Thank you,” he nods.

The man speaks, making Declan look confused.

“He’s saying “welcome”,” I said, making Declan nod to the man again. I encourage Declan to sit and eat, seeming to grow excited that he was finally awake. “The young girl’s name is Emily, or at least that’s what I call her. This is her uncle, her parents died many years ago.”

Declan eats, listening to every word I have to say.

“Did you carry me here?” He asked me confused, seeming shocked. It’s then that it clicks, “You don’t remember?” Declan doesn’t answer. “You, somehow, managed to help me carry you. It was hard and my wound opened up again, but we made it this far.

As if at hearing the words, Declan is quick to touch my side, making me smile. “It’s fine, the uncle wrapped it up again. In fact, it seems to be healing faster than when Emberly wrapped it.” My hands take one of his, squeezing it in a comforting matter.

Once Declan has finished eating, the uncle hands him a stick and two rocks. Seeming to understand what the uncle meant by this action, Declan takes the items and examines them. He uses one of the rocks to sharpen the other while he stick lays in his lap.

It isn’t until he’s half-way done do I realize he’s making an ax.

I sit next to him, sharpening the knife I made when I first got here. Our voices were silent as we worked. The littler girl seems captivated by our actions while the uncle stood up.

Grabbing a large fur coat, the uncle stands over Declan. I lightly elbow him, causing him to stop, look at me, before looking at the uncle.

Declan sits down the items before standing up, his height overshadowing the uncle. The man nods for him to turn around, helping Declan as he slips on the large white coat. It fits him perfectly.

The Uncle nods and says a few things, smiling in approval. He says something to his niece who nods and rushes over to the side of the tent. She picks up a spear, walking it over to her uncle. He takes it before looking at Declan. He nods to the spear then motions for him to follow him outside.

Once the uncle disappears from the tent, Emily walks over to Declan and speaks. He bends down to her level, “Pardon me?”

“She says you look like her father,” I said, one of my arms resting on my leg. Declan looked over at me, smiling slightly as I shrugged. “I’ve picked up on a few things while you were asleep.”

Declan’s smile grows and he turn back to the hid, giving her a small pat on the head before disappearing outside.

“Wait here,” I said to the young girl, not wanting her to get hurt. I stood up, holding my knife tightly in my hand as I made my way out of the tent.

Declan and the uncle are standing near-by the opening while two rabbits hop around. The uncle points to the rabbits before holding out the spear to Declan. Similar to my actions, Declan shakes his head and says, “Knife. Do you have a knife?”

The uncle understands him and reached into his coat, pulling out a knife before handing it over to him. Declan looks over the knife, flipping it in his hands before throwing it. The blade rushes through the air so fast that it seems to have disappeared until it hits the rabbit’s head.

Nodding and smiling impressively, the uncle turns to Declan.

I can’t help myself as I stand next to Declan and flip my knife in my hand. I do the same movement, having the same outcome with the second one.

My head turned to the two men, both of them smiling before we all break into a small laugh. I don’t even remember the last time I laughed, or even heard Declan laugh. It brightens my heart to hear the sound.

The uncle walks over, grabbing the two dead rabbits before carrying them inside. Seeing as the hunt was over, Emily runs out of the tent with a giggle. I’m quick to follow, chasing her around in circles as her laughs seems to bring out the sun. 

A large smile reaches my own face as I chase her, eventually catching her in my arms and lifting her over my head. She giggle, making me giggle as well before putting her down. As I stand up straight, I meet Declan’s eyes as he watches me. He’s now sat on the log outside of the tent, watching with an admiring smile and eyes.

Even though I’ve been married for years, Declan Harp still finds a way to make me blush. And this was one of those moments.

I let Declan be for a bit and finish making the hut, finishing it just as the sun rested over the icy hills. There was a small fire in the tent, keeping the heat in and the cold out. Some of the furs I didn’t use laid on the ground while I used the furs that Rivard gave to us to cover us up.

Declan has stripped himself of his jacket before laying on the furs. I finish feeding the fire before slipping off my own jacket and sighing.

“The fire should last through the night,” I commented before crowing underneath the furs and lying next to Declan. He’s quick to wrap his arm around me and pull me closer, making my head lay on his chest.

He starts to play with my hair as he talks, “I never said thank you, for saving me.”

I smile and start to run my fingers over his chest, “That’s what husbands and wives do. They take care of each other.”

There is a long silence as Declan’s movements come to an end, making me wonder if he’s fallen asleep. But when he sucks in a huge breath, I know that he’s still awake and wants to say something.

“I want to try again,” He says, making my eyes scrunch in confusion. I tilt my face to look at him, making him look down at me. “I want another kid. Seeing you with that little girl, it made me realize how much I still want a child. I’ll never forget Moon, and no child could ever replace him…”

Before Declan can carry on, I cut him off with my lips. He kisses me back, sitting up slightly before I pull away.

In all of my years, I never thought I’d hear those words leave Declan’s mouth. Now that he’s saying them, I realize how much I want a child too. Being here, with Emily, it seems to have brought the mother side of me out.

I smile slightly as I move my eyes from his lips to his face, “I do too.”

Declan smiles at my words before leaning in and kissing me again. He flips me over so I’m on my back, making me giggle before kissing him again.


End file.
